Oportunidad perdida
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Tras un fatal rechazo, Karamatsu se rinde con Ichimatsu. Para la buena fortuna del ojiazul, Osomatsu estuvo a su lado para apoyarlo. Ellos se vuelven una pareja hasta que Ichi se dé cuenta del error que cometió y esté dispuesto a pelear para recuperar lo que ha perdido. Con esto una guerra sin cuartel se desatara por el amor del florista ¿Quien ganara? Karaichi vs Karaoso. Lemon
1. Prologo

Hola mis amados lectores llevo ya un tiempo pensando en cómo escribir esta historia y estoy tan emocionada de por fin poder hacerlo.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

 **Discraimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Era una tarde preciosa de verano.

Karamatsu estaba totalmente embelesado, no podía dejar de ver a ese par de ojos amatistas que habían aceptado tener esta cita con él. Bueno era cierto que no le había llamado "cita" con todas sus letras cuando lo invito, pero para el futuro; en su corazón está siempre sería la primera cita que tendría con el dueño de su amor.

Tiene el pulso tan desembocado que no deja de escuchar los zumbidos en sus oídos. Siente hormigueos en las puntas de los dedos, Ichimatsu está viendo el atardecer delante de ellos y los colores lo han hacen lucir sencillamente sublime. Es tan hermoso. Siente la necesidad de acariciarle la delicada piel de su mejilla. Se ve tan suave. Quiere llenarle de besitos todo el rostro para disfrutar de la sensación. Este le devuelve la mirada por primera vez.

─ ¿Qué tanto me miras, Kusomatsu?

Por primera vez es consciente de que se le ha quedado contemplándolo por horas, de nuevo.

─No puedo evitarlo, lo siento es que eres tan hermoso…

Murmura de forma no dolorosa lo que sonroja a su acompañante quien le da un golpe en las costillas por decir cosas vergonzosas tan a la ligera.

─ ¡D-déjate de tonterías!

Generalmente cuando el otro interpreta como una broma esa clase de comentarios lo deja pasar pero hoy no está dispuesto. Le toma la mano para obligarlo a mirarlo con fijeza a los hermosos orbes azules.

─Estoy hablando en serio.

─ ¿K-Karamatsu?

El otro con una realidad pesándole a cuestas, mira esos ojos amatistas en los que desearía que aunque sea por una vez, le devolvieran la mirada con amor. Que le correspondan. Que brillen de ilusión como cuando miran al beisbolista cuya sonrisa es tan deslumbrante como el sol.

"─ _No deberías decirle lo que sientes, tú y yo sabemos que nunca te corresponderá. Si lo haces, que no te sorprenda si te rechaza. Cuando lo haga ahí estaré que estar como siempre para curarte las heridas._

─ _Lamento siempre darte muchos problemas, Osomatsu._

─ _No tienes porque, somos amigos. Supongo que es parte del trabajo. "_

 _/Sé que Osomatsu me advirtió lo que pasaría pero no puedo más. /_

─ ¡Yo realmente pienso que eres hermoso! ¡Creo que tus sonrojos son los más adorables de todos los tiempos, que eres jodidamente lindo, eres tan ideal, perfecto! ¡Por eso desde hace ya un tiempo que cautivaste mi corazón! ¡Te amo!

El otro siente que su latir en el pecho, Karamatsu nunca antes se había visto tan guapo y varonil como este día. Pero aunque sea el hombre más guapo, amable y perfecto que conoce, no puede reemplazar la luz amarilla de su alma.

─Lo lamento, yo deberás te aprecio pero…yo ya estoy enamorado de Jyushimatsu. Ni siquiera lo he intentado con él, no me rendiré si aún tengo una posibilidad. Realmente lo siento, no puedo corresponderte.

Karamatsu siente como si le hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho. Se queda ahí de pie mientras el otro se marcha antes de lanzarle una mirada de preocupación a lo que responde a duras penas con una sonrisa conciliadora. Con la culpa goteando en sus facciones, Ichimatsu se marcha dándole la oportunidad a Kara de dejar fluir su tristeza al grado de dejarse caer al piso. El pintor siempre lo vio como un mejor amigo, no debió intentar algo de más. Comienza a llorar de forma patética, cuando una mano se posa cálida detrás de él. Al girarse se encuentra con unos ojos marrones tan intensos que parecen rojos, que le devuelven la mirada con una sonrisa coqueta-traviesa, el dueño de una nariz ligeramente levantada le enseña un colmillo al sonreír.

─Te lo dije, Karamatsu idiota.

Cuando ve la rendición de los ojos azules, el de rojo pierde todo tono de burla en la voz.

─Vamos a mi casa, a empedarnos para que mates el dolor y tus últimas neuronas.

Entonces el de azul le abraza con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras llora a moco tendido en el hombro ajeno.

─ ¡Gracias por siempre estar apoyándome!

─Ya, ya no seas cursi. Me puedes pagar con sexo desenfrenado.

Dice de manera coqueta mientras el otro se ríe entre lágrimas haciendo una expresión súper linda que deja sin pensamiento al de rojo.

─Creo que un día de estos si me emborrachas lo suficiente probablemente caiga.

Le late el corazón al de nariz levantada que lo mira con añoranza por unos breves momentos antes de apartar la vista, ruborizado.

─Por cosas como esta es que no puedo dejar de amarlo…

Murmura apenas audible, por lo que el otro le hace una muda pregunta con una expresión.

─Nada, que te apures antes de que cambie de opinión.

Entonces Osomatsu lo arrastra consigo a casa.

 _/Me preocupe de que al final Ichimatsu se diese cuenta de que está confundido, que está enamorado de Karamatsu y a Jyushimatsu lo ve como un hermano. Por eso vine a seguirlos, estaba aterrado. Lo bueno es que es idiota y no se ha dado cuenta, así podré aprovechar que por fin dejo el camino libre con su rechazo definitivo. Ahora si me lanzare a por todo, Karamatsu será mío/_

Promete de todo corazón que Karamatsu le pertenecerá. Estarán juntos, dejaran de ser solo amigos para tener una relación sólida hecha de mucho amor mutuo. Porque a partir de ahora, Karamatsu se ha resignado. Necesitaba escuchar ese rechazo para que se diera por vencido totalmente, con lo cual puede comenzar a conquistarlo, será un camino largo de muchos baches, pero lo lograra. Karamatsu lo amara de todo corazón. De eso no hay duda.

Debe aprovechar antes de que Ichimatsu se dé cuenta de su error y quiera regresar por el premio que desperdició.

 **YYY**

Sabiendo cómo están las cosas ¿Qué pasara en nuestra historia luego de 2 años y medio de este rechazo? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 1. Ahora se invirtieron los papeles

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto aún no se si tendrá lemon. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review, y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola mis amados lectores estoy contenta de regresar tan pronto!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **Advertencia:** Este cap. contiene escenas sexuales explicitas no es apto para menores de 18 años.

Capítulo dedicado a Sombra LN ¡Sé que el 21 es tu cumpleaños! Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 1. Ahora se invirtieron los papeles

Entonces con fuerza Karamatsu recarga contra la pared a su ya desnudo novio: Osomatsu. Quien totalmente ruborizado por el alcohol en su sistema le enreda las piernas a la cintura contraria de forma muy intensa para que el contacto sea aún mejor, el ojiazul no deja de lamerle el cuello mientras las embestidas duras no minimizan. No puede evitar enterrarle las uñas en la espalda.

─Mas rápido, rápido…

Arrastra la voz porque el licor le hace que le dé vueltas la cabeza, no está llegándole suficientemente aire al cerebro y ciertamente entre lo delicioso que le están dando y la borrachera que se carga encima, la cabeza le da millones de vueltas.

─Eres el primero en quejarte de que luego no puedes sentarte…

Le reclama su captor mientras le muerde con dureza el hombro, haciéndolo estremecerse.

─Cállate y haz lo que oniichan te pide.

─Odio que uses ese apodo en ti mismo, no eres mi hermano.

El de ojos marrones hace una sonrisa seductora mostrando un colmillo. En un movimiento aprieta el trasero del más fuerte con sus manos para hacerlo ir más rápido.

─Vamos Karamachu ~~ Se un chico sucio…

Le dice lo último al lamerle la oreja y con esto la velocidad de las embestidas fue a niveles insospechados. Ahora definitivamente no se va a poder sentar en las próximas semanas. El perlado sudor descendiendo del sensual cuerpo de su amado ojiazul le dan ganas de lamerlo todo el día, en su lugar; le lame los hombros, la clavícula hasta hacerse un camino a la boca contraria para fusionar sus labios en un beso sucio, húmedo, tosco, con sabor a todo el licor que tomaron ambos. Con esto, Karamatsu quita por primera vez las manos de su trasero (le dejo las manos marcadas de lo fuerte que le apretó) para ponerlas en sus mejillas mientras lo besa largo y tendido. Un gesto cursi si tomamos en cuenta la de guarradas que está dispuesto a hacerle la mayoría del tiempo. Con amor le mira a los ojos con intensidad.

─Te amo, _my honey_.

─Yo a ti, _Darling_ de mierda.

Con esto, Kara vuelve a unir sus bocas en el contacto sucio para dejar que Osomatsu termine, calentando el vientre de ambos. Karamatsu regresa sus manos a los glúteos ajenos para apretarlos más duro para el mismo gritar su liberación. Entonces Oso no puede caminar y Kara lo alza al estilo princesa, a tropezones lo lleva al sillón donde ambos se terminan de dar un beso, y se quedan enredados dormidos por la borrachera.

 **YYY**

Estaban durmiendo desnudos y abrazados, cuando un incesante ruido amenaza con romper la atmosfera de tranquilidad entre ambos. Con esto algo comienza a lastimarle el rostro en reiteradas ocasiones.

─No quiero…

─ ¡Ya despierten, mierda!

Con este grito ambos amantes se despiertan de sopetón pero la luz de la habitación les taladra el cerebro. Osomatsu se deja caer de nuevo al cómodo pecho desnudo de su pareja y le recarga la cara en este.

─ ¡Apaga la luz, _darling_!

Dice haciendo pucheros que terminan como besitos en el sexy cuerpo ajeno.

─ ¿Ichimatsu?

Pregunta el de abajo y con esto el de arriba sabe que no tendrán sesión de sexo mañanero.

 _/Ichimatsu aguafiestas/_

─ ¡Maldito Kusomatsu! ¡Prometiste que tú y tu inútil novio iban a ayudarme a decorar con flores el lugar de mi exposición de arte! ¡Está llena de las botellas vacías de alcohol y comida que se comieron! ¡Dejaron peor de como encontraron, par de calenturientos inútiles!

Flechazos de la noche anterior llega a ellos, de como Osomatsu insistió en tomarse un trago y por estar haciendo "bromas" se le sentó en las piernas a Karamatsu de forma sugerente provocando que este iniciara la sesión de borrachera y sexo que les duro gran parte de la noche. Inicio ahí pero terminaron el apartamento de Osomatsu.

─ Lo sentimos Ichimatsu…

Dice Karamatsu, verdaderamente apenado. Eso de no poder ayudar a sus amigos le duele.

─ ¡Levántate a arreglarlo!

Responde Ichi jalándole la oreja al ojiazul para obligarlo a quitarse de debajo de Osomatsu, porque incluso ya lo tenía atrapado de la cintura de nuevo y no le vio ganas de irse a ayudar.

─ ¡Ouch! ¡Ya voy!

Dice cuando avanza a tropezones. El punto es que estaba completamente desnudo cuando salió debajo de su pareja, por lo que Ichimatsu fue consiente de ese cuerpo perfecto lleno de músculos, un miembro bien proporcionado y lindo trasero. Aparte de esa cara perfecta de facciones redondas, ojos azules, cabello negro azulado, cejas prominentes pero atractivas y nariz redonda. El joven pintor intenta disimular el rubor intenso de sus mejillas y orejas poniéndose el cubre bocas.

Osomatsu mira irse a ese Adonis y está orgulloso de poder presumir que ese idiota es su novio. Entonces cuando están solos le sonríe con esa sonrisa traviesa burlona al de morado que lo mira acostado.

─Pensar que todo eso pudo ser tuyo, ahora es MI novio.

─No sé porque insistes en remarcar lo obvio, ya sé que son novios.

─Sabes que tú puedes mirar a mi Karamatsu lo que quieras, pero si intentas tocar tú y yo tendremos un problema.

─N-no sé de qué estás hablando…

El de rojo se levanta del sillón para mostrarle las marcas del trasero, espalda, hombros y cuello que tiene.

─Solo a mí me puede hacer las guarradas que quiera, solo yo tengo ese derecho.

─Ya sé que ustedes se reproducen como un par de conejos…

─No es solo eso. Solo a mí me puede decir que me ama mientras me mira a los ojos, me besa y se corre dentro de mí.

─ ¡No tienes por qué ser tan específico!

─ Que te quede claro que tú perdiste tu oportunidad y ahora Karamatsu me ama solo a mí. Tú solamente puedes imaginarte lo de rico que besa, lo de delicioso que es sentirlo dentro de ti, que sus protectores brazos te enreden mientras ven una película, lo rico que huele cuando te deja dormirte en su pecho, lo cariñoso que es haciéndote el desayuno, lo detallista que puede llegar a ser, la de envidias que despierto cuando lo ven demostrarme su caballerosidad, porque su perversión y pasión las reserva para los momentos de intimidad, que te mire a los ojos diciéndote que te ama mientras te hace suyo. Una relación cursi y de ensueño a su lado. Tú solo puedes imaginarlo, porque si te enfrentas a mí, perderás.

─ ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo quiero algo con él?

─ Bien si es cierto que no te interesa entonces no hay problema con que lo mires. Es natural.

Con esto el aludido entra ya vestido con su look que usa en el trabajo y un aun desnudo Osomatsu le brinca encima abrazándolo del cuello.

─Karamachuu~~ Tengo hambre.

─Perdóname _honey_ pero hoy no puedo hacerte el desayuno.

─ ¿Qué? Eres muy malo con oniichan, me muero de hambre

Dice haciendo un infantil puchero que en vez de irritar el ojiazul le hace reír mientras le acaricia la mejilla con amor y deposita un beso en esta.

─Me haces sentir como una prostituta cualquiera.

El más alto se detiene en seco y le mira a los ojos, obligando al otro a quedarse quieto; tomándole el rostro entre las manos.

─No digas eso nunca ni en broma. Además que a las prostitutas no les dices que las amas mientras te las tiras. Yo jamás te usaría para el sexo solamente porque realmente te amo. Yo te amo, eres mi dulce novio sensual y berrinchudo.

Dice con una hermosa sonrisa que deja sin habla al otro que se sonroja adorablemente mientras el de azul le da un beso lento.

─ ¡Con un demonio Kusomatsu, apresúrate!

Grita el pobre ignorado pintor mientras el de azul se aleja de su novio a regañadientes.

─En media hora te llega el desayuno, ya te lo pedí a domicilio.

Al otro le brillan los ojos y le palpita el corazón.

─ ¡Te amo _darling_!

─ ¡Yo a ti _honey_! ¡Te veo a la hora del almuerzo!

Sale mientras el pintor se lo lleva a rastras. Ya solo Osomatsu mira el desastre que su alocada noche les dejo: la casa huele a licor, cigarrillos, sexo, y al perfume de su florista adorado.

Entonces se preocupa porque ha notado que Ichimatsu ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente, lo que intenta esconder lo más que puede. Los celos y el desamor lo tienen muy herido, espera que no llegue a un punto donde el pintor no lo resista y decida que está listo para declararle la guerra por su amado.

─Me costó mucho lograr que seamos pareja, no permitiré que a la primera de cambio ahora sea Ichimatsu quien quiera estorbar en mi relación ¡Si quiere guerra, eso tendrá! ¡No perderé!

Ciertamente Osomatsu tiene razón, ahora se invirtieron los papeles y es Ichimatsu quien sufre por un amor no correspondido por Karamatsu. Quien ahora es el novio de alguien más. Mas no sabe cuánto más podrá aguantar este dolor porque mientras llegan a su destino, el de azul no deja de hablar de lo maravilloso que es su novio Osomatsu. Rompiéndole el corazón.

 **YYY**

¿Ichimatsu que hará? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 2. La decisión de Ichimatsu

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

NataNegra: Hola y bienvenida a una de mis muchas historias, que bueno que te unes con nosotras a esta aventura. Primero que todo agradezco el tiempo que le has dedicado a dejarme estas recomendaciones de todo corazón gracias! La gente mejora con el esfuerzo, te lo digo porque he mejorado mucho en estos 6 años de autora y mis 52 historias publicadas. Así que te diré que yo leo lo más que puedo (soy alguien ocupada) y nunca dejaría de escribir!

A) Ok ese errorcito no lo había notado, tendré más cuidado gracias.

B) Amiga eres nueva y te diré algo que los que me siguen saben de sobra: si no te digo algo entonces es porque te daré una sorpresa más adelante! Por eso no te di esa información! Así que se paciente

C) De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta

D) Esa la pongo solo en el primer capítulo y te diré que ciertamente a ti no te gusta pero hay chicas que me han agradecido el ser especifica porque se confundían, por lo que solo ignórala porque no dejare de ponerla! Aun así, gracias.

E) Te equivocaste, esa metáfora hace referencia a que Ichimatsu sintió culpa, pero NUNCA SE PUSO A LLORAR. Por eso ¿para qué poner cosas de lágrimas si no estaba llorando? Era ilógico. No te preocupes siempre que te confundas, yo con gusto te lo explico!

Un saludote.

SombraLN: Lo sé! Jajaja por fin pude publicarlo! Se pobre Karamatsu! Osomatsu es perfecto joder! Jajajaja eso de no saber a quién elegir espero que les guste jajaja Un saludote!

Dannadagnel: Osomatsu es un jodido gran rival y no se dejara amedrentar! Ichimatsu la tiene casi imposible! Pero bueno, estoy feliz de que me leas, sabes que siempre estoy contenta de leer el apoyo que me das! Un saludote!


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola mis amados lectores estoy cansada de muerte, lo juro.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 2. La decisión de Ichimatsu

El pobre Ichimatsu no se imaginó nunca el giro que darían las cosas. Está muy cansado de equivocarse con lo que se refiere a sus propios sentimientos. No puede evitar analizar la grande espalda ancha con fuertes hombros que le ayudan a acomodar todo riéndose por las maldades hechas en este lugar con su novio de ojos marrones.

Todo esto le rompe el corazón al de ojos amatistas. Ni corto ni perezoso analiza el lugar, se nota que esos dos mantienen una relación sexual muy intensa por como dejaron de desordenado, pero ¿Su amor es igual de intenso?

Con dolencia recuerda cuando Karamatsu le traía flores casi a diario. Este estudio de arte que siempre tenía hermosos arreglos florales haciendo todo más ameno, dejando un agradable aroma. Ahora si quiere flores, necesita pedirlas y pagarlas. Es triste porque cuando va a la librería donde trabaja Osomatsu, ahora es esa la que está llena de los arreglos.

Está mirando a Kara pasear de un lugar a otro muy animado, tarareando mientras acomoda las flores. Solo un pequeño vistazo a lo que perdió y pudo ser. Entonces fantasea con que le diga frases cursis como de antaño y le mande besos luego de haber hecho la expresión más jodidamente dolorosa de la vida, solo que si fueran pareja; le gustaría que pese a la queja del gatito, fuera el florista a robarle un beso largo de esos que dejan sin habla a cualquiera, para terminar flotando en una nube de dulces oportunidades y algodón.

Oportunidad. Esa es la palabra clave de todo esto. Osomatsu tiene razón. Él desperdicio la suya hace 2 años y medio. Dejo al florista con el corazón roto sin dignarse a pensarlo más detenidamente. Luego, fue el pintor quien dijo que quería que Karamatsu hiciera su vida y que dejara de darle detalles que nunca podría corresponder. Osomatsu estuvo al lado de ese idiota en todo el proceso de sanación y para el final, se volvieron la feliz pareja que son hoy en día.

" _Tú solo puedes imaginarlo; porque si te enfrentas a mí, perderás"_

 _/Supongo que cuando Osomatsu dice eso, tiene toda la razón. Yo no merezco ni siquiera una segunda oportunidad, no tengo porque estropear su felicidad egoístamente/_

─Esto se verá muy bien ¿No te parece, Ichimatsu-kun?

Habla el de azul sacándolo de su ensoñación. El pintor enfoca la mirada hacia donde el hermoso hombre señala con una sonrisa para ver que las flores que ha puesto se ven de maravilla.

 _/ ¿Cuándo habrá sido la última vez que me llamo "my Little kitty"? Quien hubiera pensando que extrañaría incluso detalles de mierda como esos/_

─Supongo que están bien, Kusomatsu.

/ _Sin embargo, yo sigo tratándolo igual/_

─Llevas años siendo un poco apasionado de las flores, _my good friend_.

Eso fue un golpe que casi deja moribundo al de morado.

 _/ ¡Maldito Kusomatsu! Matando de a poco mis esperanzas, cabrón sin tacto/_

─Claro supongo que tu novio inútil si sabe apreciarlas ¿no?

─ No es tanto que le gusten las flores, sino el sentimiento que representan. _My honey_ disfruta de los detalles que le demuestran cuanto me importa e igualmente que pienso mucho en él.

Ese fue otro golpe duro, porque Ichimatsu nunca valoro tanto las estúpidas flores hasta que ya no las tuvo.

 _/Maldito Osomatsu hasta en eso me has ganado/_

En eso se oye la puerta de entrada dejando a Jyushimatsu entrar algo lleno de tierra porque se nota que acaba de salir de una práctica de beisbol.

─ ¡Hola! ¡Mustle, mustle! ¡Hustle, hustle!

─ _Hello my Little Jyushimas_

─ ¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Las flores de hoy son todo un _home run_!

─ ¡ _Thank you_! Bueno supongo que ya termine, los veo en un rato. Iré a la librería a ver a _my honey. Good bye_.

Se despide con un gesto doloroso pero no dolido, o con una sonrisa falsa como de antaño cuando Jyushi se quedaba a solas con Ichi o arruinaba un momento del florista con el pintor. Ahora realmente se despide con una sonrisa real.

 _/Deje de importarle hace mucho…/_

Piensa con dolencia Ichimatsu. El de amarillo lo mira un rato.

─ ¿Intentabas como decirle a Karamatsu-niisan que lo amas y te arrepentiste de nuevo?

Esa frase logro poner al joven arisco de mil colores. ¡Está rodeado de gente con poco tacto!

─ ¡N-no sé de qué estás hablando!

─ ¿No estás enamorado de Karamatsu-niisan?

─ ¡Yo…no…es…como…si me gustara!

─ ¿Entonces?

─Yo…. Ammm… ¡De todos modos ya está enamorado de alguien más!

Tras esto Ichimatsu se aleja para hacerse bolita detrás de una silla. Su amigo de amarillo le sigue y le toca la espalda de forma de apoyo.

─ Yo sé que Karamatsu-niisan tiene una relación con Osomatsu-niisan y tú lo rechazaste hace un tiempo, pero nunca aclararas tus dudas sino le dices lo que sientes, o si no te esfuerzas porque te note.

─Yo me esforcé contigo hace casi tres años y no sirvió de nada. Seguramente no sirve de nada tampoco.

─Ichimatsu-niisan yo te rechace pero verdaderamente aprecie que te esforzaras. Tú mejor que nadie, deberías de saber que Karamatsu-niisan no es de los que un detalle romántico les pasa desapercibido.

─ Perderé…

─No importa si ganas o pierdes, lo importante es que tú le digas las cosas que quieres decirle. Con hacerle saber lo especial que es para ti bastara. Karamatsu-niisan se repuso de tu rechazo con esfuerzo, y nunca se arrepintió de haberte dicho que te quería. Además, nunca sabrás si en el fondo; Kara realmente te guarda alguna clase de sentimiento. Todo es posible.

─Osomatsu es su novio y aunque uno de mierda, también es mi amigo.

─Osomatsu-niisan no dudaría en declararte la guerra a ti o a quien sea para quedarse con Karamatsu-niisan. Quiero que entiendas que no por eso deben dejar de ser amigos, pero a veces hay que pelear por lo que se quiere.

─Tienes razón, si quiero que las cosas cambien tomare al toro de los cuernos. Gracias por el apoyo, Jyushimatsu.

─ ¡Da todo de ti!

─ Lo intentare…

Entonces con esto Ichimatsu ha decidido dar la última pelea por amor.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal las cosas desde el lado de Osomatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 3. Jugar sucio

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

LaV3nus6: lamento la confusión querida, pero sip se te contara con detalles como iniciaron su relación amorosa, prometido. Bueno Ichimatsu la tiene difícil aunque se haya decidido será complicado ganarle a Osomatsu. Un saludote

SombraLN: qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo y el detallito tan sencillo. Eres valiosa para mí, te mereces lo mejor. Jajajaja nunca sabrás a quien apostarle!1 jajaja Un saludote


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola mis amados lectores estoy feliz porque este fic disfruto escribirlo mucho.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 3. Jugar sucio

Osomatsu estaba perdidamente enamorado de Karamatsu desde hace mucho tiempo. Se conocieron en la preparatoria, iban juntos a clases. Al principio el chico de azul solo era un chico atractivo más, que al igual que él; disfrutaba de ir a los acuarios. Posiblemente, la conveniencia constante le demostró que el de azul valía la pena por todo lo que era capaz de hacer por él. Tan amable, tan interesante, tan extravagantemente dulce. Se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado cuando comenzó a sentir celos por ese club de fans que se había hecho el atractivo muchacho. No celoso de que le pusieran más atención que a él, sino de que este fuera un galante de mierda con todas esas tipas horribles. Por lo que se sintió bastante deprimido cuando no supo cómo confesarle sus sentimientos. Por lo que al acabar la escuela, perdió su oportunidad y se separaron para no verse durante un tiempo.

Osomatsu creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver, resignado a que siempre le tendría un pedacito especial en su corazón. Grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que el dueño de la florería que estaba a la vuelta de la librería donde acababa de entrar a trabajar era el dueño de su amor: Karamatsu. Fue un grato reencuentro. Aún recuerda cómo se quedó como idiota mirándolo ahora el doble de hermoso por todo el cuerpo de hombre que había desarrollado. Cuando el de azul le reconoció corrió a abrazarlo. Fue la jodida mejor experiencia de la vida. Al parecer, dios le enviaba otra oportunidad.

O eso imaginó.

Porque cuando vio por primera vez la interacción de Ichimatsu con Karamatsu (el pintor que tiene su estudio de arte enfrente de la florería del ojiazul), quiso morir. Se tardaron 4 años en reencontrarse y cuando por fin lo hacen, este estúpido ya se había enamorado de alguien más. Realmente profundamente enamorado estaba Karamatsu. Al principio considero fuertemente rendirse, más cuando notó que Ichimatsu se profesaba enamorado de Jyushimatsu; un dulce beisbolista que venía a platicar constantemente con ellos luego de alguno de sus juegos, decidió que era tiempo de hacer lo que mejor sabia: jugar sucio.

Ichimatsu miraba a Karamatsu con el mismo amor que él le miraba, pero no se daba cuenta. No era consiente, ni de los celos que solía sentir todo el tiempo por las chicas fanáticas del florista. El muy idiota del pintor, confundió amistad con amor. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Karamatsu, igual que este de él. Mas no se daba cuenta. Confundía con envidia muchos de los celos que tenía. Osomatsu decidió acercarse a Ichimatsu para conocer mejor a su rival, lo que nunca se imaginó fue que terminarían en una relación de amistad real. Lo que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo muy difícil de sobrellevar para Oso, porque verdaderamente estuvo tentado en alguna ocasión, en hacerle ver a Ichi su equivocación para dejarlos a ambos ser felices. Mas su amor por Karamatsu es tan grande que decidió aplicar la de "en la guerra y el amor todo se vale". Por eso, se esperó hasta que Karamatsu por fin se rindió tras ese fatal rechazo, hace ya casi tres años.

Fue entonces donde con paciencia y constancia, estuvo durante todo el proceso de sanación de Karamatsu; para apoyarlo y cuidarlo. Fue duro, un camino empedrado, largo, difícil, agotador, desesperanzador; hasta que por fin lo logró. Al año del difícil y duro camino, Karamatsu le invito a su primera cita. Al poco tiempo de salir iniciaron su famosa y muy activa vida sexual. De eso ha pasado ya un año y medio.

Imaginar a Karamatsu como su novio a que realmente lo sea, es totalmente un jodido sueño hecho realidad. Sin mencionar que es perfecto como pareja. Es mejor de lo que sus sueños más locos imaginaron. Su mundo está lleno de momentos cursis, maravillosos, incluso con peleas que solo los fortalecen. Todo es exactamente como sus mejores deseos le brindaron.

Todo lo obtuvo de hacerle una jugada sucia a Ichimatsu. Quien está más consciente de lo que realmente siente, por fin comienza a darse cuenta de lo que ha sentido siempre. Lo que es una molestia porque comienza a venir como buitre a querer comerse lo que él tuvo que cazar. No quiere compartir a su presa, por eso está pensando en que si es necesario, jugara sucio para ganarle las veces que hagan falta si con eso se queda con el mejor de los premios.

En este tren de pensamientos estuvo todo el día mientras "trabajaba" ordenando la librería, cuando escucha la puerta abrirse piensa que es un cliente pero para su buena fortuna, del otro lado esta su bello novio con un nuevo arreglo de flores. Quien le sonríe con calidez.

─ _Hello my honey_.

Entonces Osomatsu sale a recibirlo con una sonrisa tontorrona mientras se sonroja sutilmente por el gesto tan repetitivamente cursi y dulce de su idiota favorito.

Esa sonrisa pone de cabeza a Karamatsu porque con el marco rojo de los lentes y el sutil rubor, eso hace resaltar el lindo rostro de su novio de rojo.

─Sueles traerme muchas flores todo el tiempo, _Darling_.

─Me gusta demostrarte con detalles lo mucho que pienso en ti.

El de lentes sonríe enormemente.

─Obvio que piensas mucho en mí, soy sexy.

Con esto el de azul se comienza a reír fuertemente mientras entre la punta de sus dedos atrapa la mejilla ajena.

─Admito que en parte pienso que eres sexy, pero igualmente pienso en lo metido que estas en mi corazón.

─Eres un cursi sin remedio.

─Siempre que se trata de ti, me sale natural.

El de rojo por primera vez lo mira a los ojos con seriedad, lo que preocupa al más alto.

─ ¿Qué ocurre _Honey_?

─ ¿Solo conmigo te sale natural? ¿Solo a mi podrías amarme?

Eso sonó tan extrañamente depresivo que el florista le dio un besito en los labios a su novio, hasta que este se calmó.

─Tranquilo Osomatsu, no sé qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya, pero soy tu novio. No porque seas mi última opción. Elegí estar contigo, no me resigne a lo que la vida me puso. Sé que hace un tiempo yo estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero ese sentimiento ha desaparecido y no tengo nada más que mucho amor para ti. Lo prometo.

Con esto Oso mira esos ojos azules devolverle la mirada con tanto amor mientras se acercan para un beso más largo. Con esto la resolución de Osomatsu de no dejarse vencer se mantiene más firme, hará lo que sea necesario para retenerlo a su lado, incluso jugársela sucio a Ichimatsu.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si Ichimatsu inicia con un movimiento? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 4. Acercamiento sutil

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Ciertamente me pasa lo mismo querida yo soy fan de ambas parejas! Por eso quiero que vean mi propia indecisión plasmada en el fic jajaja generando en consecuencia indecisión para ustedes jajajaja Un saludote


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada porque este triángulo es sexy.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 4. Acercamiento sutil

Ichimatsu mira la hora porque sabe que seguramente Karamatsu ha de estar en la librería besuqueándose con Osomatsu. Esa sola idea le rompe el corazón y le revuelve la boca del estómago. Haber ido al departamento de Osomatsu para encontrarlos en esa situación tan comprometedora casi provoca que se desmayara o vomitara, sintió un vértigo fatal que por poco lo lleva a besar el suelo.

Podrá ser bueno en eso de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero su cuerpo parece decirle otra cosa con lo que respecta a demostrar sus emociones. Las cuales comienzan a aflorarle en la piel lentamente y se le calan profundo, hasta los huesos.

Tener al ojiazul paseándose por aquí seria la cosa más maravillosa. Como de antaño; coqueteándole, diciéndole cosas cursis e idiotas en inglés. Lo extraña tanto. Nunca de los nunca imagino la magnitud de hasta qué grado podría extrañarlo. No sabía que de hecho, pudiera anhelar a una persona con esta intensidad.

Jyushimatsu está paseándose animadamente por todo el lugar dando saltitos por aquí y por allá; admirando y adulando "lo buen artista" que es su amigo huraño. Antes, hubiera dado todo lo que es para tenerlo así todo el día; dando saltitos por doquier solo para poder pasar aunque fuera un momento, al lado de la sonrisa más brillante y cálida que ha conocido. Sin embargo ahora extraña a la sonrisa galante y seductora que le era brindada por el dueño de un par de ojos azules cautivadores. A quien de hecho, le pidió que dejase de venir tan frecuentemente para no darle falsas esperanzas.

Como cambia la vida.

─ ¿Estas bien, Ichimatsu-niisan?

Dice su amigo beisbolista que de nuevo ha notado su cambio de humor, lo está mirando fijamente al rostro.

─ N-no pasa nada, Jyushimatsu.

Responde apartando la mirada, para evitar verse expuesto.

─Bueno si quieres podemos hablar de cómo es que piensas acercarte poco a poco a Karamatsu-niisan.

Eso abochorno al pintor que exploto en mil colores.

─ ¡Jyushimatsu! Este yo…

El pobre gatito comenzó a boquear sin decir realmente nada.

─ ¿Por qué no lo invitas a tomar un café? Tú y él lo hacían antes.

El de morado recuerda la referencia, deprimiéndose visiblemente. Hasta eso habían perdido.

─ N-no…creo que…quiera…i-ir c-c-conmig…o…

─ ¿Cómo sabrás que no quiere sino lo intentas?

─Porque eso es algo que sin duda hace con Osomatsu…

─Eso no significa que no lo haga contigo también. Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo en fin y al cabo.

─ Si…amigos…

─ ¡Por algo se empieza, Ichimatsu-niisan no te deprimas!

Con el apoyo brindado Ichimatsu creyó que al menos si van a rechazarlo necesita oírlo de los mismos labios que sueña despierto con que le roben un beso.

─De acuerdo, lo haré.

El de amarillo comenzó a brincotear frenético por todo el lugar.

─ ¡Así se hace! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

 _/Sigo creyendo que es algo estúpido, pero no puedo decepcionarlo/_

Piensa el joven pintor mientras se decide a que esta misma tarde ira a pedírselo.

 **YYY**

 _/vamos Ichimatsu, tus piernas deben avanzar/_

Se anima mentalmente el joven pintor quien está esperando como idiota delante de la florería de Karamatsu. Lleva rato ahí no haciendo otra cosa más que admirarla desde afuera. Le llega la dulce fragancia de las flores arrastrada por la suave brisa que le sopla en el rostro.

Inspira hondo. Mira por todos lados, es obvio que Osomatsu no está por ningún lado. Lo sabe porque los grandes ventanales dejan al descubierto dentro del local y el de azul está paseándose por todos lados, haciendo mil cosas aquí y allá. Si el de rojo estuviera por aquí, estarían besuqueándose o hasta reproduciéndose en cualquier lugar. Una vez supo que no debía entrar porque desde afuera se les veían (gracias al cielo solo los rostros) haciendo la clase de gestos cuando uno tiene sexo, estaban sudando y sonrojados. Cuando se acercó un poco aquel mismo día, escucho los claros gemidos descontrolados de Osomatsu pidiendo más. Cabe mencionar que salió huyendo; en parte celoso, en parte asombrado del par de desvergonzados que son.

 _/Concéntrate Ichimatsu/_

Se regaña al tiempo de que sacude su cabeza. Ahora se dedica a meditar por millonésima vez la opción de largarse. Incluso está meditando la mejor estrategia para pedírselo o incluso la mejor manera de decirle a Jyushimatsu que no se atrevió.

─ Ichimatsu, _What are you doing_?

Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó que Kara había notado su presencia e incluso había intentado llamar su atención, cuando no obtuvo respuesta se acercó. Casi matándolo de un susto.

─ ¡No me asustes así, Kusomatsu!

─ _I´m sorry_! No creí que te asustaría.

Cuando el chico gato se calmó Kara se acercó con cuidado.

─ _My friend_ ¿Paso algo con las flores?

Pregunta verdaderamente intrigado, no entendiendo que hace ahí. Esto le rompe el corazón a Ichi pues Kara no puede creerse que este por otro motivo que no sea simplemente pasar el rato juntos. Se miran a los ojos, uno roto y el otro confundido.

─Yo…he….tú…d-dijiste que irías… a ver como salió…to-todo…

Murmura cada vez más bajito el pobre chico, sintiéndose expuesto intentando no salir corriendo. Está ruborizado pero solo aparta la mirada. El florista se sorprende.

─ ¡Realmente lo siento! Tienes razón, lo olvide totalmente. Estuve con Osomatsu una buena parte de la tarde y tenía muchos pendientes en la florería, así que me puse a ello y simplemente lo olvide.

Eso le duele al pintor, porque en el pasado; nada que involucrara pasar tiempo juntos se le olvidaba jamás. Nunca.

─Si bueno, vine a recordarte porque a veces siento que eres un amigo de mierda.

─Bueno pero al menos Jyushimatsu pasó a ver todo ¿No?

Eso antes hubiera sonado celoso y dolido, ahora solo es amistoso.

─ Los tres son mis amigos, e incluso Osomatsu se ha paseado más a ver mis obras que tú. Y se supone que tú y yo somos más cercanos.

Dice cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo indignación.

─Creo que tienes toda la razón. He sido un amigo indigno, y me disculpo enormemente ¿Qué puedo hacer pasa enmendarlo?

El de morado se sintió ilusionado cuando vio esa sonrisa amable de la que depende tanto. Aun así, se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

─Piensa en algo tú, Kusomatsu.

─ ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar un café para ponernos al día?

Eso hizo que Ichimatsu perdiera toda defensa. Inmune solo miro esos ojos que le devolvían la mirada con cariño. Se derritió total y completamente.

─E-está bien. P-pero tú pagas.

Karamatsu se rio.

─De acuerdo.

Fue así como se fueron a la cafetería de siempre a sentarse en la misma mesa de siempre a platicar de sus vidas y lo que han hecho, como en el pasado. Fue algo muy nostálgico y le ha abierto la puerta al pintor para su primer acercamiento sutil, su primer movimiento en esta guerra.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal hará Osomatsu ante esto? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 5. Contramedida

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: yo igual estaría dispuesta a todo por semejante hombre jajaja Ichi es complicado porque ya lo hirió antes, pero las cosas son así! Un saludote

LaV3nus6: No te preocupes preciosa, pronto se explicaran esos y los de Karamatsu por Ichimatsu. Un saludote.

TearingPizza: Hola


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada porque este triángulo es sexy.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY─**

Capítulo 5. Contramedida

─ Karamachu ~~~

Dice el caprichoso pero dulce novio de Karamatsu que está sentado en la sala del florista, haciendo un mohín y picándole las mejillas con insistencia.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, _Honey_?

─ ¡Eso mismo pregunto yo! ¿Qué te pasa que llegas tan tarde y sin avisarme?

Hay días que verdaderamente el de rojo es muy celoso. Porque a lo mucho, solo ha llegado dos horas más tarde de lo usual. Le ignora mientras entra para quitarse la chaqueta, la cuelga en un perchero y se adentra hasta la cocina, hacia el refrigerador en búsqueda de una fría cerveza.

El de rojo lo persigue con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas, esperando que el de azul diga o intente hacer algo por consolarlo. Sin embargo, el más alto se va y sienta en la sala a comer una rebanada de pizza (al parecer la ordeno Oso en lo que lo esperaba porque hay una caja en la mesita frente del sofá), su cerveza y ver televisión; ignorándolo mortalmente. Haciendo que Osomatsu se ponga de mil colores antes de explotar.

El de rojo con verdadero coraje, le atrapa al de azul con una mano sus dos mejillas, en el proceso que tapa la boca contraria para agitar la mano y poner fuerza en los dedos para infligir dolor al imbécil insensible ese que tiene por pareja.

─ ¡M-me duele, _honey!_

Se queja a medias Kara pues a como lo tiene atrapado el berrinchudo novio, le cuesta trabajo hablar.

─ ¡No me ignores! Tú…hijo de…mal novio… ¡No me pones atención! ¡No quisiste en contentarme! ¡Ni siquiera buscaste sexo de reconciliación!

─ ¡Eres tú quien siempre quiere pelear para tener sexo de reconciliación!

─ ¡No es mi culpa de que sea tan bueno tener sexo contigo cuando estás enojado! ¡Cuando estás enojado o borracho eres más salvaje en la cama!

─ T-te has vuelto a desviar del tema, _honey_ …

─ ¡El punto es que eres un pendejo! ¡Mal novio!

─ _Honey_ hay días que no estoy de humor para pelear contigo, ni siquiera para tener sexo…

Con esto dicho, el de lentes se puso rojo del coraje, agarro ambas mejillas de su idiota para tirar de ellas lo más fuerte que pudo.

─ ¡Ya basta, Osomatsu!

Dice Kara al tiempo de zafarse del agarre de su novio a quien se le asoman lagrimitas. Eso le hace sentir mal, pero a veces debe demostrar que igual lo que él piensa importa en la relación.

─ ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho dónde estabas!

─ No me preguntaste…

─ ¡Cuando estoy enojado lo primero que debes hacer es ofrecerme una explicación, Tú maldito inútil!

El de azul hace una expresión de fastidio.

─Parece que todo te molesta a veces, _honey_. Ya no sé qué es correcto y no por hacer.

Con esto dicho Oso dejo su expresión de mal humor, y se giró ignorando lo antes dicho aunque le ha dolido saber que sus actitudes, hieren a su amado. El de azul al no ver respuesta del otro, más que ahora solo le ve la espalda comprende que ahora si ha dicho algo que le ha dolido de verdad. Por lo que suspira con rendición.

─Estuve tomando un café y platicando con Ichimatsu.

Con esto todas las defensas del de lentes rojos se activan.

─ ¿Con Ichimatsu? ¿No han pasado años desde la última vez que ustedes hicieron algo así?

Intenta disimular, pero está verdaderamente aterrado por lo que acaba de escuchar. Su novio es ajeno a lo que está pasando.

─Supongo que Ichimatsu sintió que ha pasado mucho tiempo; que las viejas heridas mías han sanado y que ciertamente todo ese drama quedó bien en el pasado, por lo que podemos reanudar nuestra amistad, un poco a como era antes.

Osomatsu pego su nariz a la de su bien amado florista para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

─ ¿Y los sentimientos por él?

El de azul se enfadó un poco.

─No sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, pero estoy bien. Ya no estoy enamorado de Ichimatsu, ya no sufro por saber que no está enamorado de mí. Ya no me incomoda y pesa en el corazón que seamos solo amigos y estoy hasta los huesos por ti, estoy contigo porque quiero y te adoro aunque realmente me hagas envejecer más rápido cada día.

Con algo de ternura en la mirada, Oso le atrapa el rostro entre las manos. Está escondiendo sus ganas de llorar. El otro solo lo mira estupefacto.

 _/Solo espero que nunca cambies de opinión, que de verdad estés enamorado de mí, y me ames toda la vida. Que ni Ichimatsu, ni nada ni nadie nos separe jamás./_

─ ¿Osomatsu?

Pregunta pero su novio no le dice nada antes de acercarle mucho la cara.

─Te amo, tonto.

Dice el de rojo antes de robarle un beso que ahora si dejo en shock a su pobre ojiazul que no entiende nada de lo que está pasando. Pero de repente Oso está sentando en sus piernas, besándolo por lo que Kara le enreda las manos en la cintura al tiempo que corresponde el beso profundizándolo, con lo que el de rojo le enreda los brazos detrás del cuello, atrayendo más hacia así.

Ciertamente, Osomatsu acaba de ganar en eso de convencer a Kara de tener sexo de reconciliación.

 **YYY**

A la mañana siguiente Oso se niega rotundamente a irse con Kara al trabajo, alegando que tiene asuntos pendientes. Pese a lo sorprendido que está el de azul lo deja ser. Por lo que una vez que no ve a su pareja, el de ojos marrones sabe que tiene el tiempo contado para tomar una contramedida al movimiento de Ichimatsu de ayer. Porque es plenamente consciente de que lo de ayer ha sido un movimiento en esta guerra aun no declarada por Karamatsu.

 _/No vas a lograr arrebatármelo de las manos, pequeño gatito tsundere astuto. Porque ese hombre ya me pertenece/_

Con esto Oso se va a enfrentar las cosas.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando Ichi y Oso se encuentren? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 6. Frente a frente

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Lo se jajajaja no se puede quedar con ambos, lo siento. Aunque igual a mí me duele!1 jajaja Un saludote

Dannadagnel: Hola se Oso está marcando territorio porque está enamorado hasta los huesos y usa de todas sus armas para tenerlo bien enredado por eso sus caras hacen la chamba jajaja Un saludo


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada porque esto progresa rápido.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 6. Frente a frente

Ichimatsu estaba en su estudio de arte, muy contento por el progreso obtenido ayer. Esta guardando en su memoria esas frases dolorosas de su amigo que le contaba su día y que lo alago por el gran artista que era. Para Ichi fue el mejor día de su vida desde hacía ya tanto tiempo…

Probablemente no se compare a la época cuando Kara estaba enamorado de él profundamente, y nunca se cansaba de llenarlo de adulaciones, repetirle cuan perfecto era, lo maravilloso que según él, era; que fuera galante, coqueto y terminara rompiéndole más de una costilla por lo doloroso y cursi que podía llegar a ser, pero terminaba con el alma llena de calidez, y las mejillas sonrojadas ante las ocurrencias de ese torpe perfecto al que ciertamente extraño mucho en todo ese tiempo.

Por primera vez en meses, se siente inspirado para hacer el mejor arte de todos. Tenía tiempo sin sentir estas pilas y ganas de pintar. Jyushimatsu nunca le provoco estas ganas locas de plasmar sus sentimientos en un lienzo, solo le daba esa grata sensación de un hogar. Lo que confundió con amor romántico, cuando lo que siente por el de amarillo es más amor de hermanos. Kara por el contrario lo eleva, poniendo su mundo de cabeza y haciendo de su corazón un revoltijo, pese a que es rara esa sensación; nunca se cansa de ella, quiere más y más.

Esta en este tren de algodón, dulce y buenos sentimientos cuando la puerta de su estudio es abierta con fuerza, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

─ ¿Quién es?

─ Tu peor pesadilla.

Anuncia Osomatsu plantándose delante con una expresión fácil de descifrar: celos y determinación. El de morado sabe a qué ha venido su viejo amigo, porque este es un maldito brujo y sabe perfectamente que la salida de ayer no fue precisamente amistosa.

─ No pasó nada, solo hablamos.

─Pues que coincidencia, eso es exacto lo mismo que va a pasar ahora.

Dice Osomatsu mirándolo con esa forma despectiva lo que logra hacer que Ichi suspire en resignación.

─ De acuerdo, vamos por un café.

Dice el ojimorado mientras toma su bolsa con las llaves y dinero para salir, seguido de cerca por un novio celoso. Cierran y se van, mortalmente callados todo el camino.

Cada uno solo intentando imaginarse que diablos pasa por la mente del otro.

 **YYY**

Llegan a una cafetería algo retirada, se sientan en una pequeña mesa de madera, uno delante del otro. Ordenan y siguen callados, mirándose retadoramente, hasta que por fin llega el café de ambos, es que el de rojo inicia la conversación para terminar con ese ambiente tan pasado que se ha formado entre ambos (tan denso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo).

─ Nunca comprendí porque cuando tuviste la oportunidad, la desperdiciaste. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría aceptado sin dudar. Me lo hubiera quedado para mí, toda la vida.

─Es obvio que pienses así y que digas que no hubieras dudado, llevas enamorado de él toda la vida, nunca has amado a nadie más.

─Bueno técnicamente has descubierto recientemente que tú tampoco has amado a nadie más durante lo que llevas de vida. Tú solo lo amas a él ¿cierto?

El de morado se sonrojo mientras aparta la vista.

─ De verdad estoy rodeado de una bola de inútiles sin tacto…

Con esto el de rojo ha soltado una carcajada nada sutil.

─En momentos así, me haces difícil darme cuenta de lo lindo y tsundere que eres, de lo mucho que realmente te veo como un amigo, pese a todo…

El de morado se sorprende cuando escucha todo esto y le mira fijamente antes de apartar la mirada.

─Y-yo…ta-también te ve…veo como amigo… No eres al único para el cual toda esta situación es una mierda.

─ ¿En serio? Creí que no estarías intentando quitarme a MI novio si me vieras como tu amigo.

─ No hagas eso, Osomatsu.

─ ¿Hacer, que?

─ Intentar hacerme sentir culpable, no soy idiota y puedo notarlo.

─ Genial eso si puedes notarlo ¿pero cuando se trataban de tus propios sentimientos porque no lo notaste? Heriste a Karamatsu horriblemente, casi muere de dolor…

─ ¡Deja de jugar sucio, Osomatsu!

Ambos se miran intensamente.

─ En la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¡No te hagas el hipócrita conmigo! Es MI novio y quieres quitármelo, es claro que estas jugando tan sucio como yo.

─ Si seguimos así alguien saldrá herido…

─ Tú eres quien está metiéndose en una relación de más de un año.

─ Tú eres quien está levantando mis sobras.

─ ¡Hice lo necesario para tenerlo porque estoy enamorado de él más de lo que puedo soportar! ¡Hubiera muerto de dolor sino hubiera tenido una oportunidad! En el momento en que lo rechazaste, esa oportunidad se abrió. Gracias a ti. No vengas a estorbar.

─ Yo jamás me metería en esta clase de predicamentos sino fuera porque realmente estoy enamorado ¡¿Crees que eres el único que está a punto de morir porque no puede tenerlo a su lado?! ¡Me arrepentiré de haberlo herido toda mi infeliz vida! Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, lo único que puedo hacer es pelear ahora en el presente, con las armas que tengo. Lamento si eso te hiere.

Entonces ambos se miran con intensidad y dolor a los ojos.

─ Creo que hemos llegado a un impasse.

─ Estoy de acuerdo.

─ A partir de ahora, que gane el mejor y veremos quién es el que sale victorioso por el amor de ese idiota.

─ Esperemos que eso no arruine nuestra amistad.

─ Que gane el mejor en esta guerra sin cuartel.

Ambos se dan la mano para salir de la cafetería con una cosa perfectamente clara: esta guerra sin cuartel por el amor del florista recién empieza y todo se vale. Pues están en juego sus corazones.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si vemos el pasado de Ichi? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 7. Confusión

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Osomatsu sabe cómo manipular a su novio jajajaja Pues técnicamente es una pelea de ukes pero sin putazos jajaja Un saludote

LaV3nus6: No pondré sobre ese café. Karamatsu de verdad lo vio como una salida de amigos, y ciertamente los sentimientos del de azul se verán en flashbacks porque si te digo ahora que siente, te estaría diciendo con quien se queda. Jajajaja quien ganara? Un saludote


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola mis amados lectores estoy contenta por el progreso.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 7. Confusión

Ichimatsu había sido un niño solitario que nunca encajo con los demás. Siempre prefirió dibujar solo en casa que salir a jugar con los demás pequeños y si le agregamos el factor extra de que es hijo único de unos padres que lo aman pero nunca conviven con él porque trabajan mucho, tendrás a un niño callado. Los otros niños creían que era un rarito que no salía de casa y prefería la compañía de gatos que de otros seres humanos, les daba miedo y lo creían loco. Por lo que pasaron la vida evitándolo, mientras que él por su parte, se pasó la vida odiándolos porque varios de ellos le hacían bromas crueles o despreciaban su bien amado dibujo. Nunca lo entendieron y ni siquiera lo intentaban. Para todos era claro que no pertenecía a ese lugar y que él mismo mataría por no tener que estar ahí.

Con lo introvertido que siempre fue, mas su manía de quedarse a dibujar o pintar en casa, no paso mucho tiempo para convertirse en un ser sombrío. Porque introvertido pero frágil era una imagen ideal para abusones, por lo que se creó una coraza a su alrededor para que nadie pudiera llegar a su sensible ser. Su vulnerable interior estaría a salvo y nadie tendría que saber que realmente era así, debajo de todo eso, ni siquiera él mismo. Con esto se volvió en un ser que con solo mirarlo tenías la urgencia de salir huyendo.

Sus enigmáticos ojos amatistas le daban un toque misterioso al grado que se decía en la primaria que si lo tocabas o provocabas que te mirara con rencor, entonces te caía la peor de las maldiciones habidas y por haber. Nunca acepto estos idiotas comentarios, pero tampoco los desmintió. Era mejor si le tenían miedo, de otro modo no tenía que soportarlos.

Pese a todo en ese tiempo la compañía de los gatitos para él era más que suficiente. Sus amigos felinos le llenaban de mucha dicha.

Eso se descubrió en la escuela. Fue en ese tiempo cuando unos niños más grandes le siguieron a un callejón donde había llevado una caja para meter a una gatita y sus crías. Cuando descubrieron a sus amiguitos peludos, comenzaron a molestar a los gatitos, por más que intentó quitar a los abusones, no podía alcanzar a los pequeñitos maulladores que suplicaban por ayuda; el pobre niño de ojos amatistas seguía intentando lograr su cometido pero nada funcionaba, seguían golpeándolo o empujándolo con éxito de alejarlo. Estaba a punto de llorar. Era inútil.

 _/Lo siento…/_

Pensó cuando iba a rendirse y dejarse derrotar por los 4 niños tontos cuando de repente se escuchó un poderoso estruendo cerca de unos botes de basura. En eso un niño más o menos de la edad de Ichi, de una sonrisa gigante, lleno de tierra que bestia un short con tirantes y una playera amarilla con un dibujo de un sol en el medio, ojos dorados y cabello castaño; llego a interrumpir a todos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, perdedor?

Dijo uno de ellos pero el recién llegado no respondió nada y se puso a revisar todo a su alrededor, siendo consciente de lo que ocurría.

─ ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo mi amigo?

Dijo otro de los niños pero el otro seguía sin responder.

─ ¡Lárgate idiota! No tenemos tiempo para ti y si no te largas, lo lamentaras.

Amenazo el que era obviamente el más grande de todos, (el líder).

─ ¡No es correcto lastimar a los gatitos! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Con esto el líder se giró sobre sus talones para encarar al niño pero tan pronto el de sonrisa gigante se dio cuenta, les comenzó a todos a dar una paliza con su bate. Dejando al de morado anonadado en el piso. Todos huyeron jurando venganza. Cuando estuvieron a solas, el de amarillo se dedicó a acomodar a los gatitos en la cajita, después de esto le ofreció la mano al chico caído que no había podido dejar de mirarlo con cara de idiota todo ese rato. Vio el rostro cálido, dulce del de amarillo y el de morado sintió algo extraño nacer. La aparto de un manotazo para seguir su camino. Sin embargo luego de aquel día, el de amarillo lo seguía para todas partes. El de morado al principio pensó que era molesto pero con el tiempo, las cosas alegres y tiernas que el de amarillo hacia le terminaron de parecer encantadoras a su forma. Le tenía cierta envidia por poder brillar como el mismo sol. A él le encantaría tener luz propia tan bella y cálida como el chico del bate.

Así estos dos se conocieron cuando tenían 10 años. Su inevitable vínculo nació y se estableció de forma natural. Con el paso del tiempo, el cariño no hizo sino ir en aumento y su relación se profundizaba. Ichimatsu nunca tuvo otros amigos y Jyushimatsu pasó a ser su único admirador en su arte. Su más ferviente fan. Cuando a los 17 años decidió que era tiempo de dedicarse a la pintura, nadie en su familia estuvo de acuerdo, pero el único que lo apoyo incondicionalmente fue su amigo eterno de amarillo y sonrisa enorme.

En este punto es cuando se preguntó si ese cariño tan profundo era algo diferente a la amistad. Nunca se había enamorado antes, ni mucho menos tuvo un amigo en toda su vida. Sabía muy poco sobre emociones y si se trataba de las suyas propias, nunca pensaba mucho en ellas. Prefería evitarlas, solo las usaba para pintar pero realmente nunca comprendió que era lo que a veces plasmaba. Por lo que luego de meditarlo como por un año o año y medio, decidió que su cariño por este chico era demasiado que simple amistad y al no saber compararlo con otra cosa, decidió que esto que sentía era amor.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si continuamos con el pasado? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 8. Aparece el tercero

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

ExplosiveCoffee: en este fic será difícil irle a uno porque los dos aman de verdad a Karamatsu y este se preocupa, quiere mucho a ambos; pero solo de uno está enamorado. Mi Karaichi igual es la otp. Así que si, Ichimatsu le dará guerra a Osomatsu porque no sabes quien ganara o a quien ama de verdad Karamatsu. Un saludote

Dannadagnel: Bueno definitivamente esta será una guerra de ukes que vale la pena leer (o en mi caso escribir) jajajaja ntp linda, siempre que cuando puedas me dejes un review; yo encantada! Un saludote

SombraLN: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja porque a nadie se le había ocurrido (¿ jajajaja Un saludote


	9. Capitulo 8

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada por este capítulo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 8. Aparece el tercero

Entonces nuestro bien amado pintor tenía unos 18 años cuando decidió que este poderoso sentimiento que lo ataba a Jyushimatsu tenía que ser amor de pareja. Edad en la que termino la preparatoria, durante la cual ahorro dinero para poder pagarse la escuela de artes él solo. De todas formas, continuo con su trabajo de medio tiempo. Trabajaba en una cafetería de esas que tienen gatitos.

Tenía unos meses de haber iniciado la escuela, en la cual le había estado yendo mal y venia de ella directamente hacia su trabajo, corriendo porque se le haría tarde y de nuevo le regañarían; cuando de repente por esquivar a unas personas, no se dio cuenta como pero termino rodando junto con unas masetas.

Al pobre se le había olvidado que hacía unos pocos días habían abierto una florería aquí y de hecho, había invadido el espacio legal de está rompiendo varios ejemplares de flores, que definitivamente le rompieron algo a él de vuelta. Termino todo jodidamente maltrecho aquí delante de todos y muy posiblemente, saldría el dueño a darle una buena paliza por este incidente. Se quedó en el piso, totalmente abatido física y psicológicamente. Cerró los ojos con rendición.

 _/Nada podría ser peor este día/_

─ ¡ _Oh my god_! ¿Estás bien?

Ichimatsu escucho una sexy y varonil voz cerca de él. Cuando abrió sus ojos muy cerca de su cara estaba una de los rostros más infernalmente atractivos que ha visto. Ojos azules, nariz redondita, facciones redondas pero hermosas, mejillas sonrosadas ligeramente, cejas prominentes pero varoniles que le dan un aire masculino, una linda boca con labios apetecibles y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, lo de que le daba una vista de unos dientes perfectos. Igual el desconocido tenía un cabello negro azulado con una punta de enfrente ligeramente alzada. Al notar la belleza de este individuo, el de morado entro en un estado de auto preservación, alejándolo de un manotazo.

─ ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!

─ ¡Lo siento! No quise asustarlo…

Dice con las manos en el aire a modo de intentar tranquilizarlo. Cuando el pintor se da cuenta, el tipo ese tiene a sus pies (lo dejo en el piso) un kit de primeros auxilios. Se mira a él mismo para darse cuenta que tiene golpes que tienen un desagradable color morado, rasguños y le sale sangre de algunos de ellos.

Cuando mira a su alrededor igual es capaz de ver que el tipo trajo una escoba. Cuando observa bien al desconocido, ve que trae unas gafas negras atoradas en su cabeza, una camisa negra, y pantalones de jean ceñidos a su musculatura. El tipo tiene un cuerpo digno de arrebatar suspiros. Lo que termina de llamar su atención, es el delantal azul con el nombre de la florería.

 _/Mierda, este sujeto ha de trabajar aquí/_

Cuando el de morado hace ademan de quererse mover, siente una fuerte punzada de dolor que le hace cerrar los ojos. Lo que provoca que el de azul lo toque, intentando detenerlo.

─ No deberías de levantarte hasta que te cure.

─ Y tú no deberías de estarme tocando tan a ligera.

Suelta mordaz el gatito moviendo el brazo para alejar la mano del otro.

─Lo siento, pero debo revisarte….

─Tsk, si lo que quieres asegurarte es que me quede hasta que llegue la policía…

Los ojos azules le miran con una duda infinita.

─ ¿Policía?

─ Ya sabes, por todo lo que acabo de romper. No tienes porque preocuparte, pensaba en pagarle a tu jefe.

─ No tengo jefe.

─ Entonces ¿de quién es la florería?

─ Mía.

─ Entonces no te preocupes, hazme la cuenta para que vea de pagarte.

─ No deberías de pensar en eso ahora, antes de pensar en ir a un doctor.

Se estaba portando amable, dulce y atento el dueño de esta florería, pese a todo lo que acababa de destrozar Ichimatsu. Lo que le comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza. Pese a sus renuencias, el de azul le curo un poco las heridas, dado que el pintor se negó rotundamente a ir al doctor. Llamaron al trabajo de Ichi, para informar del accidente. El dueño limpio el desastre y se empeñó a acompañar al de morado a su casa. Al final, el de morado se rindió porque no podía caminar muy bien solo. En el camino a casa, le conto que se llama Karamatsu y que ahorro durante muchos años para poder abrir su florería, y que estudiar los fines de semana botánica es algo que iba en contra de los planes de su familia, por eso tuvo que valerse de él mismo para poder seguir con sus sueños.

El pintor y este florista tenían mucho en común. Era inevitable que esa sonrisa de lado tan sexy, no hiciera latir el corazón de Ichimatsu, por más que intento disimularlo. Luego de este incidente, el de morado pasaba cerca y el florista inevitablemente saldría a hacerle la plática.

Pasaron 2 años, Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu se volverían los mayores fan del pintor y su mayor impulso para que, con sus ahorros decidiera abrir su propio estudio. No es muy famoso pero el trabajo nunca le falta. Con el tiempo, Kara y él tenían la costumbre de verse para charlar en una cafetería, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y el de azul se la vivía coqueteándole o regalándole flores. En su corazón, la idea de que algo pudiera pasar se le cruzo pero lo mato de inmediato convenciéndose a sí mismo de que solo con Jyushimatsu podía sentir amor. Posiblemente muy en el fondo de su ser tuviera miedo. A los dos años de haber abierto su estudio, apareció un viejo amigo de Kara en la ecuación: Osomatsu. Un tipo alegre y libertino con una facilidad para llevarse bien con todos. Fue inevitable que con las insistencias del de rojo y su personalidad, no acabaran entablando una amistad. Tan ciego fue el de morado, que nunca notó el amor desbordante del de rojo por el de azul.

Cuando Kara se le declaro en ese fatídico día, una parte él sentía que todo aquello lo había dejado más herido de lo que esperaba. A las semanas de esto, decidió darlo todo por Jyushi y esforzarse. Fue cuando, incluso se le declaró. El de amarillo dijo que lo amaba pero como hermano, y que el propio Ichi estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos. Lo que el de morado nunca espero fue que realmente estuviera más deprimido por lo de Kara que por lo de Jyushi. Con mucho análisis por casi un año, se dio cuenta de que amaba a Karamatsu, pero cuando por fin iba a hablar con él, este comenzó a salir con Osomatsu. Una relación de un año y medio ya, misma que ahora quiere destruir a costa de recuperar lo que perdió.

¿Lo lograra o es demasiado tarde ya? No lo sabe pero solo sabe que peleara con todo lo que este en sus manos para lograrlo.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si Oso y Kara tienen una cita? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 9. Mi amor verdadero

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: ese rayito de sol era hermoso pero Ichi se confundió bien cabrón, neta pobre wey jajaja pero así es la vida jajaja un saludote


	10. Capitulo 9

Hola mis amados lectores estoy agotada pero lista para esto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 9. Mi amor verdadero

El vendedor de libros estaba en el local, trabajando demasiado ausente, procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar hacía ya unas horas con Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu llevaba gran parte de su vida enamorado hasta el tuétano de Karamatsu. Sencillamente era imposible que no acabara perdido de amor si ese tipo atractivo tenía uno de los más lindos corazones que ha sido capaz de ser testigo. Casi tan grande como lo doloroso de su personalidad. Por este enorme sentimiento, nunca dudó ni un solo segundo hacer todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que el de azul le quisiera. Acababa de declararse la guerra de forma verbal con Ichimatsu por el amor del florista más maravilloso que ha pisado este mundo. Sin embargo, la guerra se la vienen declarando desde que Ichimatsu conoció a Karamatsu. El de morado no lo sabía, pero ese hombre ojiazul ya tenía un pretendiente desde que era un adolescente.

Uno que actualmente goza del privilegio de ser la pareja oficial del dueño de los suspiros de ambos. Lo que definitivamente le da mucha ventaja al de rojo. Tal vez el de morado lo tuvo muy jodido de amor más tiempo, pero el de rojo es dueño de muchas cosas memorables que solo en el noviazgo se pueden experimentar.

Entonces lo que nuestro querido chico de lentes rojos debe de hacer, es explotarlo. Hacer que su novio tenga experiencias que dejen huella en su corazón. Para que lo ame más, para que menos quiera dejarlo. Para que sienta que nunca podrá vivir nada igual con nadie más.

 _/ ¡Ya sé que debo hacer!/_

Piensa al tiempo que se le ocurre una idea para pasar un momento memorable al lado de su amado y de paso, ganar puntos contra Ichi.

A la hora de la salida dejara todo listo.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu estaba en su florería, acomodando sus ejemplares; cuidando de ellas mientras les canta con amor. Ya pronto sería hora de cerrar. Siempre cierra una hora más tarde de lo que sale su novio de rojo. A quien de hecho, extraño mucho hoy. No almorzaron juntos y el de rojo no ha venido a acosarlo a la hora de salida para quedarse vagando por la florería, para esperarlo. Se asoma con curiosidad y ve que efectivamente, está cerrado el local donde trabaja Osomatsu.

 _/ Que extraño que my honey no este por aquí/_

Continua en su labor, un poco triste de que su novio no este para molestarlo o contarle idioteces, o preguntarle como estuvo su día. El de rojo no lo sabe, pero esa personalidad; al principio desesperante se ha vuelto algo que extraña porque le divierte sobre manera tenerlo por aquí, con una sonrisa enorme con un diente más afilado. Es revitalizante, dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando se percata de que es hora de cerrar y su novio nunca llego.

 _/Que extraño, cerrare el local e iré a buscarlo. Espero no se sienta mal o este tirado en alguna calle, borracho/_

Entonces el dueño cierra bien la puerta y dejo todo en orden, pero está ansioso. Así que por fin cuando comienza a avanzar hacia la casa de su novio, lo hace con cierta rapidez. Pero una dulce mano detiene la suya y cuando se gira ve a Oso con esa sonrisa en el rostro, esa que tanto extraño este día. Sin previo aviso lo alza entre brazos, le recarga la nariz en el cuello al más bajito que se ruboriza y sorprende en partes iguales.

─ ¿K-Karamatsu?

─ Te extrañe hoy, _honey_. Qué bueno que estés bien, creí que te habia pasado algo o te sentías mal. Me preocupe.

─ No seas idiota, solo no nos vimos mucho hoy.

─ Bueno exacto. Me tienes mal acostumbrado, _honey_.

─Bueno me encanta que me abraces, pero tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Con esto el otro lo suelta y le mira a los ojos con ilusión.

─ ¿Sorpresa?

─ Corre que se nos hace tarde.

Dice y al jalarlo, Kara es consciente de que Oso lleva una cesta de picnic consigo.

 _/¿Un picnic a estas horas? Es de tarde y comienza a obscurecer/_

Ya no dijo nada y lo siguió, esperando que no vaya a ser una locura o a meterlos en problemas, de nuevo.

 **YYY**

Llegan y el de azul se siente desfallecer al notar, que Oso lo trajo a una función nocturna en uno de estos cines que ponen en los parques al aire libre. Se ve maravilloso y de por sí, ver películas juntos es una cosa que siempre ha disfrutado.

─ Avanza.

Dice el de rojo mientras jala de su mano y ese simple gesto le llena el corazón al de azul. Observa con atención sus dedos entrelazados y se siente lleno de satisfacción solo con eso.

Entonces encuentran un lugar y Oso saca las cosas para hacer un picnic, bajo la atenta mirada de su novio que le analiza sus movimientos, sonrojándolo.

─Yo no cocino la mitad de bien que tú pero hice esto, espero que no muramos en el intento de comerla.

Dice con una sonrisa tontarrona en el rostro. Kara le atrapa la mejilla entre los dedos.

─ Es perfecto así, _honey_.

─ Ciertamente eres fácil de complacer, eso me hace amarte más.

Dice a modo de broma Oso y el de azul acorta la distancia entre ellos, mirándolo a los ojos.

─ Yo te amo cada día un poco más…

Cerrando la distancia con un beso hermoso y lento, que comienza a durar una eternidad, con sabor a un amor real. Porque para el de rojo, estos besos no saben a falsedad, espera de todo corazón que su amor verdadero lo ame realmente y no solo porque se quedó sin la primera opción.

Inicia una película y de repente, el de azul la escucha; mirando hacia la pantalla para que le dé un brinco hermoso en el corazón.

─ Es la película que vimos en nuestra primera cita…

El de rojo sonríe de nuevo al tiempo que ríe ante la cara de idiota del de azul.

─ Quise demostrarte que no eras el único que le puso atención ese día. Además que yo igual puedo ser romántico.

Con esto el de azul le toma la mano fuertemente, pues se nota que lo ha hecho jodidamente feliz. Gracias a esta hermosa experiencia que el de rojo es el doble de consciente de todo lo que está en juego. Aquello que no está dispuesto a perder.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal una convivencia entre Kara, Jyushi e Ichi? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 10. Como de antaño

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Te puedo asegurar que me pasa lo mismo pero en mi mente hay hay un ganador ajajaja un saludote


	11. Capitulo 10

Hola mis amados lectores estoy ansiosa por esto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 10. Como de antaño

Nuestro bien querido Osomatsu ha logrado competir como los grandes con esa cita, porque ha sido maravillosa y romántica, demostrándole a ese idiota que está dispuesto a ser dulce con él. Lo ama, en esta guerra sin cuartel todas las cartas que pueda movilizar debe de usarlas, porque su adversario es digno y alguien que está dispuesto a todo también.

Han pasado unos 4 días desde la cita de Oso con Kara y el pobre de morado se sintió a morir cuando el florista se le hizo fácil contarle lo maravilloso de su novio, la gran cita y lo contento que esta de tenerlo en su vida. Lo primero que pensó nuestro Ichi es que ese de rojo es un cabrón, lo segundo es que necesita un movimiento también él.

Jyushimatsu está viendo con su amigo el pintor, escuchando las preocupaciones de este último cuando se le ocurre una idea.

─ ¡Invítalo a ir con nosotros a jugar beisbol!

Ofrece efusivo pero su amigo no parece igualmente ilusionado con la idea.

─ Según recuerdo, era agridulce para él venir con nosotros a jugar beisbol…

─ Lo era en ese entonces porque tú decías que yo te gustaba y él tenía que decidir entre si era lindo pasar con nosotros jugando o tolerando el dolor de verte conmigo…

Otro dolor en el pecho de Ichimatsu se instaló en él gracias a la culpa ¿Cuántas veces y con tantas cosas no hirió a ese hombre maravilloso? Hasta por querer invitarlo a jugar beisbol lo martirizaba, fue un pésimo amigo que en su indecisión, jugo con los sentimientos del florista; quien se terminó por rendir de verdad para acabar en brazos de Osomatsu. No tenía derecho a querer algo luego de todo lo que lo hizo sufrir.

─ No creo que este bien que lo haga sufrir de nuevo por mis deseos egoístas…

─ ¡Pero tampoco es justo que no le digas las cosas o te esfuerces! Después de todos estos años, estas dispuesto a demostrarle que al final, sí que valoras todo lo que resistió por ti. Además si lo invitas, posiblemente puedas sanar esos recuerdos dolorosos y lo cambies por unos más gratos…

El joven pintor suspira porque cuando su amigo es así de insistente, suele salirse con la suya. Con rendición accede; va a la florería a visitar a su amigo, que como siempre la tiene en buenas condiciones y está tarareando una tonada muy alegre.

 _/_ _Solo venir aquí sin Osomatsu, me trae recuerdos/_

─ ¡Hola Ichimatsu! ¿Cómo estás?

Eso agarro con la guardia baja a Ichi quien se sorprendió al grado de que accidentalmente lastimo al de azul.

─ No deberías de andar a asustando así a la gente…

─ Mis más sinceras disculpas. Dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

─ Bueno…a Jyushimatsu se le ocurrió que sería lindo si vienes con nosotros a jugar beisbol, los 3 como en el pasado…

─ ¿De verdad está bien que yo vaya? Recuerdo que odiabas que yo fuera…

Dice con una sonrisa incomoda y una nueva culpa se instala en Ichimatsu, quien cobardemente no puede simplemente disculparse. Más solo se cruza de brazos.

─ Si te estoy invitando es porque no hay problema, además no olvides que Jyushimatsu me rechazo hace ya mucho tiempo. Estoy bien con ello.

─ ¿De verdad? Creí que como de veras estuviste enamorado de él en el pasado, ibas a seguirlo intentando…

Ese golpe el pintor lo sintió muy bajo al tiempo que se enojaba, accidentalmente respondió algo que le lleva doliendo mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Por qué entonces si tú decías estar tan enamorado de mi dejaste de intentarlo?

─ Bueno eso es sencillo de responder: porque te amé tanto que respete tu elección y te desee felicidad. Me costó trabajo pero al año por fin pude iniciar una relación con Osomatsu, eso me ha hecho dichoso.

Dice con una sonrisa real en el rostro. El de morado está a punto de llorar, pero logra contenerse.

─ Exactamente por eso mismo no lo seguí intentando con Jyushimatsu…

─ Ya veo… Supongo que a veces la vida nos depara cosas mejores ¡Sé que te enamoraras de alguien más y serás muy feliz!

Sonríe haciendo que al más bajito le duela el pecho.

 _/ "Algo mejor" ¿Osomatsu es mejor que yo? Eres un tonto consolando. Yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más y créeme si te digo que no me hace precisamente muy feliz/_

Los ojos amatistas intentan analizar para ver si hay aunque sea un poco de amor o algo más en los ojos azules, pero no nota nada. De nuevo se queda en cero cuando mira esos ojos. Se desanima mortalmente, suspirando resignado.

 _/ Eso no quiere decir que me rendiré/_

─ Vamos que Jyushimatsu nos espera.

Con esto dicho ambos salen con un extraño ambiente entre ellos.

 **YYY**

Así con esto, el beisbolista los recibe con una enorme sonrisa y dice que van a jugar como de antaño. Como siempre, Ichi es un asco en todo pero sigue intentándolo con una sonrisa. Ciertamente es nostálgico, por primera vez en años no se siente como una mierda porque Karamatsu lo mire con dolor por algunas de sus atenciones hacia el chico de sonrisa hermosa como el sol. Aunque una parte de su interior extraña que Kara le ponga atención a todo lo que hace.

 _/Supongo que no puedo pedir que las cosas sean como siempre lo fueron…el tiempo no paso en balde y hemos cambiado, probablemente sea mucho pedir un poco de su atención/_

En uno de sus juegos, el florista le alza en brazos para ayudarlo a correr, pero terminan en el pasto completamente y el pintor golpea al otro quien se ríe. El de amarillo dice que ira por los helados mientras se quedan esperando en una banca viendo el atardecer. Están hechos un asco, pasto y tierra por todos lados pero Kara tiene una sonrisa radiante.

─ Eres un estúpido, tendrás que lavarme la ropa…

─ Lamento mucho eso mi querido amigo, aunque ciertamente fue muy gracioso como gritabas para que te bajara ¡Hacia tiempo que no pasaba una tarde con amigos que fuera tan divertida! Gracias por invitarme Ichimatsu, me encanta saber que pese a todo, somos amigos.

Sonríe mortalmente real e igualmente ese juego de luces tan preciosas le resaltan la belleza, que es imposible que el corazón de Ichi no le lata desbocado.

/ _es por esta clase de cosas, que siento que nunca me perdonaría si no lo intento, aunque sea un poco/_

En eso llega el beisbolista con los helados y pasan el resto de la tarde comiéndolos mientras conversan.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal un acercamiento más candente entre Oso y Kara? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 11. Yo soy más sexy

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajaja no me convencen con galletitas jajaja pero si el karaoso me da vida jajaja aunque el ganador no te lo diré. Un saludote

LaV3nus6: ciertamente Osomatsu tiene muchas ventajas pero Ichimatsu no dejara de trabajar en ello, o eso esperemos jajaja un saludote

Dannadagnel: ichimatsu debe esforzarse muchísimo jajaja pero oso no se dejara vencer, un saludote


	12. Capitulo 11

Hola mis amados lectores estoy ansiosa por esto.

Advertencia: Este cap. contiene escenas sexuales explicitas no es apto para menores de 18 años.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 11. Yo soy más sexy

 _/ Ichimatsu eres una maldita gata en celo/_

Refunfuña Osomatsu mentalmente cuando su adorado novio le avisa que llego tarde porque paso a jugar beisbol con Jyushimatsu y esa gata tsundere aprovechada. Lleva horas encaprichado haciendo pucheros "porque no lo invitaron; lo dejaron excluido, abandonado y solo en la casa del _Darling_ de mierda" Porque si bien pasa gran parte del día aquí metido, aún tiene un departamento propio. Aun no terminan de dar ese paso de vivir juntos en todas las de la ley.

Lo único que el de rojo quiere es que este estúpido le pertenezca de por vida. Estar juntos siempre, envejecer a su lado. Cosas del estilo, pero con esa amenaza constante del pintor rondando no sabe ni que pensar. Nunca ha estado al cien por ciento seguro de que Kara lo ame. Ya no sabe ni que pensar, que es correcto que no lo es.

─ Ya _my honey_ , perdóname.

Dice a su lado el ojiazul más perfecto de la creación con lo que va muriendo lentamente por el tono que ha usado para abrazarlo por lo espalda, de forma sugerente. Es lógico que tipo de reconciliación está buscando. Lo sabe de sobra porque comienza a pasearle la nariz por el cuello. Se supone que debería empujarlo, decirle que no, que no está de humor. Mas su inconsciente le gana como de costumbre, por lo que termina dándole más acceso a su pareja al tiempo de mover la cabeza. Con esto el de azul capta la indirecta al instante, inicia succionado la oreja ajena y mete sus poderosas manos debajo de la ropa contraria, haciendo sus yemas de sus dedos recorrer la piel suave de su dulce capturado que comienza a emitir sonidos de satisfacción. Entonces Kara empieza a jugar con los pezones contrarios y da besos húmedos en la parte de la nuca y el cuello de Osomatsu. Quien aumenta el volumen de sus gemidos. Es así como el más alto empieza a restregar el bulto de sus pantalones contra el trasero de Oso, quien gruñe para inclinarse ligeramente y moverse para que la sensación de la fricción sea mejor. Le encanta sentir la erección de su amado tan caliente contra sus nalgas.

─ Ya no puedo más…

Tras decir esto, el florista baja la ropa de su amante apremiantemente, al tiempo que el mismo se baja solo lo necesario para poder penetrarlo. Antes de eso, se cubre dos dedos con lubricante que tenía en el bolsillo (iba preparado), los mete dentro de su amado y comienza a untarlo para preparar a su novio para lo que se viene.

─ Ojala algún día lo hicieras sin prepararme tanto.

─ No está dentro de mi naturaleza…

Recarga a Oso contra la pared más cercana, este de frente a la pared quien ahora ha alzado el trasero para esperar que su novio haga lo suyo, como se tarda retrocede para restregarle el culo de nuevo contra la erección.

─ _Darling_ ~

El de azul lo nalguea.

─ No seas impaciente.

Tras esto por fin el de azul, saca los dedos para meter su pene dentro de su chico de rojo que gime en respuesta. Kara no deja de jalarlo con fuerza de la cintura al grado que se escucha el sonido de sus cuerpos chochando. Oso ya está babeando contra la pared, gimiendo, hablándole sucio a su amante e incitándolo a ir más duro.

 **YYY**

Cuando por fin Osomatsu dejo fluir todo contra la pared y Kara lo lleno con su esencia. Están acostados en el sillón, exhaustos. El florista esta debajo de Oso a quien no deja de darle besitos en la mejilla, frente, oreja y cabeza. Igualmente lo tiene abrazado, al tiempo que el de rojo le recarga la frente en el pecho ajeno.

─ _Honey_ eres tan _perfect._

─ ¿Lo soy?

Esa respuesta ha sido extraña. Por norma general dice con una sonrisa graciosa cosas como "No por nada estás conmigo" "Obvio" "¿Apenas lo notas?"

─ ¿Estas bien mi amor?

─ ¿No puedo querer que mi novio me halague mucho hoy?

─ _Honey_ yo me la vivo llenándote de flores tanto reales como literarias. No entiendo porque querrías que lo haga ¿estás seguro estas bien?

─ _Darling_ dime cosas lindas~

Decía mientras le picaba las mejillas al contrario. Esta actitud era totalmente nueva pero no iba a huir de ella.

─ Eres perfecto, pícaro, dulce, extrovertido, travieso, complejo, un empedernido bebedor, y apostador. A veces muy infantil y otras por el contrario pareces la persona más madura del universo. Eres mi más grande dolor de cabeza, pero es satisfactorio dejar que me vuelvas loco. Un día de estos vas a matarme de un infarto por lo sensual que puedes llegar a ser, o por el contrario me mataras de un coraje. Contigo nunca me aburro, y eres un perverso en la cama. Eres la cosa más sexy, sensual y seductora del mundo. Me encantas.

Eso último lo dijo con un tono sugerente mientras atrapaba el lóbulo de la oreja contraria. Sin soltarla susurro un "te amo demasiado, _honey_ "

─ Yo también te amo, _darling_ de mierda.

Le dice cuando lo mira fijamente a los ojos para besarse en la boca lo más sucio y húmedo posible, ambos se giran y el de rojo se baja lentamente mientras le guiña el ojo a su amado quien solo lo mira sonreír con ese diente afilado a la vista cuando está a punto de hacerle sexo oral.

/ _Juro que no hay cosa más erótica en la vida que esa imagen/_

Osomatsu comienza a lamer el pene de su amado mientras este le enreda los dedos en el cabello, del cual da ligeros tirones, e igualmente empuja la nuca cuando su pareja se mete bien en la boca el miembro de Kara. Se miran a los ojos todo el rato. Por fin, la velocidad de Oso aumenta y Kara no puede evitarlo gruñe fuertemente cuando se corre, el de rojo se traga todo.

─ Ven aquí, pequeña cosa erótica.

Le ronronea el de azul cuando lo atrae para besarse, dado que tendrán otra sesión de sexo que durara toda la noche. Porque, aunque sean muy sexualmente activos, eso no indica que su relación se base únicamente en eso. Más bien, si hay mucho sexo es porque son conscientes de lo que sienten por el otro.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal si Ichimatsu descubre algo que lo dejara jodido? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 12. Una imagen candente

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

ExplosiveCoffee: jajajajaja Ichimatsu es lento y torpe y Oso es ventajoso, pero creo que hace lo que hace porque se siente mal porque tiene miedo jajaja un saludote

SombraLN: jajajaja yo igual me enamoraia de èl joder jajajajaja seee tu siempre quieres comprarme pero no sabes atinarle a que quiero jajajajaja un saludote

LaV3nus6: seeeee Ichi la cago por estar confundido y ahora ha tiene una batalla por delante, que no sabe si va a ganar. Que de paso, va matarlo jajaja un saludote


	13. Capitulo 12

Hola mis amados lectores estoy malita

Advertencia: Este cap. contiene escenas sexuales explicitas no es apto para menores de 18 años.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 12. Una imagen candente

Osomatsu tuvo una muy buena mañana, lo hicieron mientras se bañaban juntos en la bañera. El baño quedo hecho un asco pero valió totalmente la pena. Se ayudaron a vestir mutuamente entre cosquillas, toques coquetos y risitas. El de azul le hace el desayuno y Oso está en la cocina, disque ayudándolo. El más alto está de buen humor porque le da besitos en los labios cada que están lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando estuvo todo listo se sentaron a la mesa, comieron compartiendo la comida con el otro y con los besitos en los labios que no disminuyeron ni un poco.

Tras esta linda mañana, ambos se van al trabajo con un Osomatsu que se siente volar entre nubes de algodón. Esta clase de mañanas son las que quiere para toda la vida, sobretodo despertando desnudo sobre el cuerpo más sexy del mundo, que gracias a alguna deidad, estaba completamente desnudo igual.

Tal vez la perra esa quiera quitarle a su novio, pero el de rojo no está pero ni un poco dispuesto a permitírselo.

 _/Algún día le enseñare quien tiene las de perder aquí/_

 **YYY**

Lo cierto es que Oso no tiene ni idea de que Ichimatsu está muy contento por eso del partido de beisbol al grado que piensa que ha hecho un movimiento triunfador. Siente que la balanza está de su lado de nuevo, que el de rojo no puede competir contra él cuando se trata de cosas nostálgicas, aunque claro esa es su forma de pensar. Cree que por fin se ha ganado un pedacito de la mente y corazón del florista. Tiene una idea muy clara de a qué hora salen a almorzar Karamatsu y Osomatsu, lleva días trabajando en algo, por lo que aprovechara de que Oso no estará por eso lares para hacer un movimiento.

 **YYY**

Lo que ninguno sabe es que de hecho, Osomatsu se escapó del trabajo para poder ir a ver antes a su bien amado florista porque pasó por ahí y lo vio totalmente solito. Entonces el pequeño diablito tuvo una idea muy sexy, se le ocurrió hacerle una visita de índole sexual. Pues el muy pingo le hizo sexo oral al de azul justo detrás del mostrador, cualquiera pudo haber entrado y gracias al cielo no visto nada pero si escuchado los gemidos/gruñidos del dueño de la florería. El de azul le había dicho que debían portarse bien pero el de rojo es todo un perverso. Con rapidez, se encerraron en el cuarto de la parte de atrás donde están teniendo sexo. Por las prisas, olvidaron cerrar todo. Por lo que quedaron expuestos a la visita de un pobre pintor que viene todo ilusionado a dejarle una pintura al oijazul.

No lo ve en la entrada y como conoce de memoria el lugar, se le hace una idea sexy el ir a encerrarse a la parte trasera con Kara. Incluso fantasea con que se besuquean y manosean dado el estrecho espacio. Así que llega a la puerta, la cual está ligeramente abierta. Escucha unos ruidos extraños y se detiene de terminar de abrirla, pero la curiosidad lo mata, a través de lo que queda abierto se asoma para quedar petrificado.

Son Osomatsu y Karamatsu, este primero arriba de una caja enredándole las piernas al de azul para profundizar el contacto, gimiendo y diciendo el nombre de su amante, igualmente no deja de decir "más rápido, rápido, rápido". De espaldas esta Kara mostrando su hermoso trasero, está atrapado entre las piernas de Oso a quien se nota que está penetrando. El de lentes rojos está babeando cuando el de azul comienza a ir más rápido y a masturbarlo con una mano. El de rojo comienza a jalar de la ropa al de azul, para profundizar el contacto, el más alto lo carga de las nalgas (las cuales aprieta) mientras ambos se mueven y lo recarga contra una pared mientras se dan un beso sucio y húmedo, así el de rojo comienza a moverse de forma tal que empuja con la pura fuerza de sus movimientos a Kara a quien deja debajo de él y ahora lo monta mientras el de azul le agarra las nalgas, las cuales suelta para dale unas nalgadas.

Toda la escena es devastadora, peor cuando están a punto de llegar al clímax y se dicen mutuamente cuanto se aman. Ichimatsu tiene una erección, el corazón dolido, la dignidad por los suelos y una sensación de sin sabor horrible. Va llorando sin poderlo evitar.

Sale huyendo de ahí. Llevándose consigo el estúpido cuadro, el cual usa para evitar que sea notoria la erección que si no se baja, tendrá que atender, lo que lo hará sentir el doble de patético.

Osomatsu y Karamatsu no fueron conscientes de aquello.

 **YYY**

Luego de eso, ha pasado una semana en la que ni Kara ni Oso han cruzado palabra con Ichi, quien los ha evitado de una forma magistral. El de rojo sospecha que algo malo ha ocurrido, más el de azul no tiene ni la menor idea de que está sucediendo. Se supone que luego de todo lo que su amistad tuvo que atravesar, por fin estaban reestableciendo su vínculo. Uno que creyó perdido, pero de la nada, luego de una linda salida entre Jyushi, Ichi y él; como de antaño, Ichimatsu ya no formaba parte de la ecuación de nuevo. Se siente tan feo porque pese a todo, Kara lo quiere mucho como amigo. Llevan años en esta relación, que se acabe de pronto y sin motivo, lo tiene perturbado.

¿Por qué el arisco gatito no es capaz de decir lo que le ocurre? Solamente lo hiere con esas actitudes. Cosa que su novio de rojo nota, no está celoso pero sí que está preocupado tanto como por Ichimatsu como por su estúpido favorito. Pese a que sea su rival en el amor, no odia al pintor. Es su amigo y notarlo tan raro, le da un mal presentimiento. Peor aún notar que esta guerra declarada está hiriendo a Karamatsu, quien solo quiere que sus amigos lo quieran y no perderlos.

Oso está listo para enfrentar de nuevo a Ichimatsu.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 13. ¿Te rindes?

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Realmente tienes razón en que el karaoso es bello! Pero el kaiachi tiene lo suyo joder! Neta que estas escenas hacen a uno dudar! Viene lo buenote jajajaja Por cierto…Rayos! Mi talón de Aquiles! Has sabido capturar mi atención con ese peluche de vaca… que tan bonito? Jajajaja un saludote


	14. Capitulo 13

Hola mis amados lectores estoy malita aun.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 13. ¿Te rindes?

De repente el de rojo llega el local de su novio y le anuncia que tiene que atender un asunto muy importante, que no almorzaran juntos hoy. El florista se deprime pero no dice absolutamente nada, diciendo amablemente que se ven en la tarde. El de rojo se escapa y haciendo uso de saber que su novio estaría en este momento en la parte trasera, con unas flores nuevas; sale corriendo hasta entrar al estudio de arte de Ichimatsu. Quien no lo había visto llegar porque esta de espaldas. Aun sin girarse, este comienza a hablar.

─ Lo siento, iré a comer, regrese en una hora.

─ Me parece una perfecta idea ¡Vayamos a comer juntos!

El de morado se eriza al escuchar esa voz, al girarse se encuentra al de rojo quien sonríe con malicia.

 _/mierda/_

─ ¿Ahora que putas quieres?

Dice con el tono más acido posible. Solo que parece no funcionar porque el de rojo solo sonríe aún más.

─ Vaya chico malo de mierda estas hecho, Ichimatsu.

Eso logra hacer enojar al menor quien chista fuerte con verdadera molestia.

─ No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, yo me largo.

Pero el de lentes le bloquea la salida.

─ Osomatsu no tengo tiempo para tus juegos idiotas.

Dice cuando intenta eludir al mayor, pero este vuelve a obstruirle el paso. Así por un largo rato.

─ ¡Quítate o juro que te voy a golpear! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

─ Esa debería ser mi línea.

Tras estas palabras, deja aturdido al de morado quien se queda estático, pues está sudando frio.

─ N-no sé de qué hablas…

Intenta fingir demencia con un tono suave como un susurro, al tiempo que aparta la mirada para no sentirse tan expuesto.

─ No sabes mentir tampoco, Ichimatsu.

Dice con una sonrisa de esas tontarronas el de lentes, lo que provoca que al pintor le fallen las piernas y tenga un nudo horrible en la garganta. Los ojos le pican. Su orgullo no le permite llorar pero ganas no le faltan.

─ ¿Por qué vienes aquí y te portas así conmigo?

Eso sí sorprende al de rojo.

─ No te entiendo…

Esa genuina preocupación en la mirada del castaño rompe la estabilidad de Ichi.

─ ¡Deberías de odiarme! ¡Restregarme en la cara tu victoria! ¡Burlarte de mí humillación! Yo…los vi ese día… ¡Karamatsu y tú haciendo el amor en ese lugar! Ese mismo lugar donde él y yo pasábamos horas platicando mientras lo ayudaba a cuidar de sus estúpidas plantas. Me ganaste…me ganaste…lo hiciste, aun así, en lugar de ser un sucio hijo de puta, te comportas como el amigo que sé que eres… ¡¿Por qué?!

Las lágrimas salen furiosas de las mejillas del pintor al igual que su voz porque realmente ha tenido un momento de ira muy poderoso. Se siente tenso pero la respuesta del de rojo es una risa. Lo que logra hacerlo enfurecer.

─ ¿Qué es tan malditamente gracioso?

─ No sé ni porque me valoras tanto, realmente soy un amigo de mierda

Lo último lo dice en tono un poco triste, provocando que el de morado abra los ojos grandes como platos.

─ No sé porque dices eso…

─ Yo llevo enamorado de Karamatsu toda la vida…estoy dispuesto a jugar lo más sucio que tenga que hacerlo porque lo amo…pero eso no quita que pese a que he jugado con los sentimientos de ambos, no los quiera mucho a los dos.

─ No entiendo de que estas hablando…

─ Yo me acerque a ti para conocer al chico del que Karamatsu estaba enamorado, me lleve una ingrata sorpresa al ver que eras agradable y termine cogiéndote cariño. Entonces lo noté. Karamatsu no lo veía y tú menos, pero era muy evidente hasta para Jyushimatsu, estabas enamorado de Karamatsu. Llevas enamorado de él casi desde que lo conociste y no te habías dado cuenta. Más yo pude habértelo dicho, pude ayudarlos a estar juntos, sin embargo, no lo hice. Me guarde lo que sabía porque quería que lo de ustedes no progresara, para quedarme con Karamatsu. Cuando lo rechazaste, por fin las cosas estaban saliendo como yo quería, lo cuide, consolé y conquiste hasta que fue mío. Yo les jugué sucio a ambos para poder salirme con la mía.

Eso hace que el de morado abra grandes sus ojos. Se siente traicionado y a la vez, no puede culparlo.

─ Más no me arrepiento ni un poco, porque gracias a eso he vivido el mejor momento de mi vida a su lado. Lo haría de nuevo las veces que fueran necesarias. Valió jodidamente la pena.

Eso sí que hace que Ichimatsu se enoje pero antes de que pueda decir algo, el de rojo continúa.

─ Eso me hace preguntarme ¿Vas a entregármelo así sin más? ¿Solo porque sientes que me la estás jugando sucio? ¿Por qué sientes que perderás inminentemente? ¿Te rindes?

Con esto el de morado abre sus ojos y recuerda, ese maravilloso tiempo al del de azul. Su agradable aroma varonil, sus amables detalles, sus frases dolorosas, su cursi galantería de mierda, esa sonrisa que aturde, esos ojos azules hermosos, ese bello rostro, su escultural cuerpo, su habilidad para sonrojarlo y hacerlo reír.

─ ¡Ni creas que te dejare el camino libre así como así! Hare mi último movimiento, mi jugada final. Si no funciona, me rendiré y me iré en paz. Pero si funciona, no veré hacia atrás con lastima, no dudare. En esta guerra por el amor de ese estúpido daré todo de mí, como él lo hizo cuando se me declaro a pesar de saber que lo rechazaría. No podrás detenerme, Osomatsu.

El otro sonríe con melancolía.

─ Eso es lo que esperaba, ahora vete a preparar para el último golpe. Yo estaré esperando por ti, por primera vez, te daré la oportunidad de un juego limpio. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Con eso el pintor sale corriendo, haciendo que el de rojo llore una vez que está completamente solo.

 _/A veces soy el más idiota de todos/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué movimiento tiene listo Ichi? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 14. Declaración definitiva

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

TerriShang: jajajajaja yo como autora, igualmente te digo que ambos me dan penita jajaja pero diablos, es parte del fic jajaja un saludote

SombraLN: jajajaja yo igual le tengo envidia a Oso jajaja pobre Ichimatsu la tiene difícil pero en parte, fue su culpa jajaja P.D. Rola fotos y luego hablamos jajaja

LaV3nus6: lo sé es un pobre tonto Ichi y es consciente de que ese par son unos calientes no se para que se hace el wey pero jajaja bueeno jajaja un saludote

ExplosiveCoffee: En este fic, Ichimatsu ha cometido un error y debe aprender ciertas cosas, aunque igual a mí me dolió como el puto infierno jajaja Lamento hacerte sufrir! De veras lo siento jajaja un saludote


	15. Capitulo 14

Hola mis amados lectores me siento un poco depre porque este es el penúltimo capitulo

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 14. Declaración definitiva

 _/ My honey, has estado evitándome ¿Hice algo indebido?/_

─ Kusomatsu.

Llama la voz de Ichimatsu, sacando de sus pensamientos al de azul. Quien estaba preocupado por su novio de rojo. A quien no había visto en dos días enteros luego de no comer juntos aquel día.

─ _Hello my friend_.

Le sonrió verdaderamente ilusionado por tenerlo ahí. Estaba preocupado porque por fin sentía restablecido su vínculo y cuando Ichi desapareció de su vida por segunda vez, dejo herido al florista. Pero esa sonrisa estaba haciéndole estragos al pobre pintor quien recordó que por cosas como esta, es que está haciendo esto. Lo que le da al valor de no dudar lo que está por hacer.

─ Kusomatsu, etto…te tengo una sorpresa. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. Pero solos tú y yo.

El más alto sonríe de nuevo, aunque no entiende que puede querer el de morado a solas, posiblemente conversar como de antaño.

─ Claro cualquier cosa por _my Little friend_.

─ Entonces te veo a la hora del almuerzo. Cierra el local, no sé cuánto vayamos a tardar.

─ Está bien.

El de morado sale completamente rojo, ocultándolo todo con el cubre bocas que suele usar.

 _/Tienes que ser determinado Ichimatsu, esta es tu última jugada. Es todo o nada/_

 **YYY**

El mayor recuerda, que de hecho Oso le había dicho que le invite cuando salga con Ichi, para pasar un tiempo los 3. Mas no planea hacerlo, porque el menor, ha sido muy específico en eso de quiere que vayan solos. Entonces, decide mandarle un mensaje a su pareja. Sin embargo, doloroso es saber que pasan las horas y no recibe noticias de su novio. En este punto esta aterrado.

¿Debería ir a buscarlo al trabajo? Ya fue a buscarlo al departamento del de rojo, pero este no le responde. Igual ya ha ido a verlo dentro de la librería, lastimosamente, tampoco ha tenido respuesta. Este se esconde de su vista para no dejarse ser visto por su pareja. Kara no entiende nada.

Esta divagando en este asunto, cuando de nueva cuenta, la voz de su amigo gatuno se hace presente.

─ ¿Listo para irnos?

El guapo ojiazul, se gira para darle una sonrisa un poco forzada.

─ _My dear friend_ , claro estoy _ready_.

Salen de ahí, el despeinado chico nota que algo anda extraño pero prefiere ignorar el tema.

 **YYY**

─ ¿Ichimatsu?

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

─ ¿No te han dicho antes que eres muy curioso?

─Supongo… ¿No me dirás?

El contrario gruñe ante la insistencia.

─Ya te lo dije, Kusomatsu, es una jodida sorpresa. Cállate o vas a arruinarla.

Acelera el paso, a lo que su acompañante lo sigue en silencio. De repente, se da cuenta por donde vienen caminado. Un escalofrió nada agradable se le implanta por todo el cuerpo. Se detiene bruscamente.

 _/no puede ser verdad…/_

Ahí, delante de él, está el sitio donde se le confeso a Ichimatsu – el mismo chico con quien viene en esta ocasión- en esa fatídica cita donde su corazón fue roto. La feria. La misma maldita feria que prefería olvidar.

Ichi eligió este sitio, porque quiere que el de azul haga recuerdos lindos de este sitio, y no se lleve solo los feos. Quiere enmendar parte de su error.

Con impaciencia toma al de azul de la mano. Quien se sorprende ante el tacto.

─ Vamos Karamatsu, quiero ir a la rueda la de fortuna.

El florista no salió de su letargo por mucho rato.

 **YYY**

Su cita había sido una experiencia que le hacía falta al mayor para poder terminar de sentirse bien respecto a lo que le había pasado hace casi tres años. Se pone a admirar el atardecer, con el pintor mirándolo a su lado.

─ Gracias Ichimatsu, este día ha sido muy reparador. Es lindo salir con tus amigos.

Eso de los "amigos" ya tenía hasta la madre a Ichi.

─ Eres un cursi sin remedio.

─ A la siguiente, seria genial traer a Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu con nosotros. Les dará mucho gusto.

─ ¿No te gusta pasar el tiempo solos tú y yo?

─ ¿eh? Pues claro, no seas tonto. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos.

─ ¿Desde cuando deje de ser la persona a la que amabas a ser tu amigo?

El florista se queda de piedra un momento. Eso ha sido totalmente inesperado.

─ Bueno, sinceramente fue cuando me enamore de Osomatsu. Porque ¿sabes? Yo siempre tuve una ligera atracción por mi amigo cuando íbamos a la preparatoria pero siendo él tan popular y tan lejano…nunca creí que tendría una oportunidad. Resignado, decidí salir de su vida. Cuando te conocí, caí perdidamente enamorado de ti, casi desde el inicio. Por eso, cuando Oso reapareció, no me provoco nada. Mas cuando por fin me resigne contigo, esos sentimientos resurgieron de las cenizas, hasta volverlos flamas ardientes. No lo sé posiblemente, es el destino, porque ahora las cosas me van bien. Soy…tan feliz a su lado.

El de morado, está a punto de llorar. Retiene todas sus lágrimas. Porque, pese a lo que acaba de escuchar, no va a flaquear en su decisión. Se planta delante del de azul. Quien esta estupefacto.

─ También puedes ser feliz a mi lado.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Ichimatsu?

El más bajito esta rojo y lo agarra con tanta fuerza que está un poco asustado.

─ Soy un torpe que no sabe ni identificar sus propios sentimientos, estoy en constante guerra conmigo mismo. Me da miedo decir lo que siento y demostrarlo, por eso, cuando llegaste a mi vida; inconscientemente me quise quedar en mi cómoda zona de confort donde Jyushimatsu era mi sol radiante que alejaba el dolor. El mejor amigo que pese a nunca sentir lo mismo por mí, no me rompería el corazón. Me aferre a eso, antes que a querer lanzarme por lo que sentía por ti, sobretodo porque tú has sido tan raro e irreal, que me daba miedo que huyeras cuando pudieras. Lo que, me orillo a herirte y a rechazarte. Me doy cuenta, de que siempre te amé. Que…a-aun te amo… ¡Te amo!

Nunca en la vida había sido tan honesto. Ni mucho menos había dejado su alma tan expuesta. Ni cuando se le declaro a Jyushimatsu. Esto era mil veces más real que todo eso. El de azul le suelta el agarre para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos.

─ Oh mi querido Ichimatsu. Saber que pese a todo, mi esfuerzo en el pasado dio frutos, se siente como un alivio. Lamento tanto entonces, tener que rechazarte. Estoy enamorado hasta la medula de Osomatsu. Me hace pasar dolores de cabeza, es un desastre. Pero es mi dulce desastre, mi vida sin él no sería la misma. Tú eres especial para mí, significaste uno de los más grandes amores de mi vida, me diste cosas que no encontrare en otro lado; pero ahora, he seguido adelante y lo que sentí por ti, actualmente se ha convertido en una linda amistad. Eres mi mejor amigo, no olvides eso. Te querré siempre, pero ya no de esa forma. Discúlpame.

Tras esto, limpia las lágrimas de Ichi con sus pulgares y le da un beso en las mejillas.

─ Ahora debo de hacer algo ¿estarás bien regresando por tu cuenta?

─ No te comportes como un caballero de mierda y vete. Yo se me cuidar solo.

El de morado le da un golpe ligero para obligarlo a avanzar. El de azul se va más a fuerzas que de ganas, sumamente preocupado. Ichimatsu una vez que lo pierde de vista, se deja caer en el piso. Hincado llorando amargamente, importándole un bledo las miradas de sus alrededores. Osomatsu, pese a sus trampas ha sido un digno contrincante y fue un honor haber sido derrotado por él.

 _/Más te vale cuidarlo, estúpido/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara entre Oso y Kara? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo 15. Solo te amo a ti.

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Pobre Ichimatsu neta pobre wey, Osomatsu es el mejor jajajaja pues con lo posesivo que es Ichi no toleraría compartir a Karamatsu. Este duelo de shipps a mi igual me duele! P.D. Ya vi su soborno señorita entonces tendremos que ver los términos jajaja


	16. Capitulo 15

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada y triste porque es el último capítulo, joder que me ha dolido jajajaja espero no me odien por quien ganó.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 15. Solo te amo a ti.

Osomatsu estaba totalmente deprimido, en esta banca de un parque donde suele venir a sentarse con Karamatsu a pensar o pasar el rato. No quiere regresar a casa. Mucho menos, quiere ver a su novio, quien posiblemente debe de estar buscándolo porque, a estas horas debe de ser el flamante novio de Ichimatsu y viene a terminar con él. Ese simple pensamiento ha logrado derribar todas sus defensas. Está a punto de llorar. Quiere tenerlo a su lado, pero ya no puede ser tan egoísta. Ya no puede…algo dentro suyo comienza a morir, tan fuertemente que su pecho comienza a morir apretado ante el peso de lo que acaba de dejar que ocurra. Debería salir corriendo, sacar a su hombre del lado de la gata rabiosa y marcar territorio. Tener sexo salvaje a la mitad de un sitio público. Más eso no sería justo. No puede hacerles eso, no de nuevo.

Se pone a llorar sin poderlo evitar. Esta inclinado hacia delante con los ojos, puños, y dientes fuertemente apretados por el sufrimiento que está dejando salir.

 _/Al menos ahora tengo la conciencia limpia…/_

De la nada, es golpeado con ligereza en la cabeza con algo. Alza la vista no viendo a nadie, pero se gira a sus espaldas, viendo a Karamatsu totalmente rojo por haber corrido con una expresión de galán barato de telenovela. Sonriéndole de forma dolorosa con una horrible pose, al tiempo que le estira un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

─ Ha llegado el príncipe que te secara las lágrimas derramadas por la fuerza de nuestro…

No termina de hablar cuando Oso lo toma con fuerza de ambas manos.

─ No digas cosas dolorosas, no es el momento ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ El lugar de _my honey_ es mi lado, pero si él no viene a mí, entonces yo iré a él.

El chico de lentes rojos abre los ojos bien grandes, obviamente por la sorpresa.

─ ¿No has visto a Ichimatsu hoy?

El silencio se implanta entre ellos, uno donde Karamatsu parece comprender ciertas cosas.

─ _Honey_ … ¿Tú sabias lo que estaba pasando con Ichimatsu?

El de rojo se siente descubierto, así que sin ningún tipo de gesto desesperado, aparta la mirada.

─ Lo supe desde el principio.

─ ¿Por eso ambos se comportaban a veces algo extraños?

─ Vaya tan lento como siempre, realmente eres el último en notar las cosas.

─ Lo siento, Osomatsu.

Eso dejo de piedra al más bajo.

─ ¿Por qué?

El de azul atrapa entre sus manos las mejillas contrarias. Obligándolos a mirarse a los ojos.

─ Porque fui un estúpido. De haber sabido por lo que estabas pasando, hubiera aclarado las cosas para evitar todo lo que has de haber sufrido. Para poder calmar tus dudas, e inseguridades. Para darte la certeza de que, no ibas a perderme.

Oso comienza a volverse de gelatina entre las manos del contrario. Acariciando las manos de su bien amado entre las suyas, sin romper el agarre de las mejillas.

─ ¿Tratas de decirme lo que creo que estás haciendo?

─ Ichimatsu se me declaró pero no puedo corresponderle. Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más.

─ Pero no lo valgo, Karamatsu.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a dudarlo si quiera por un momento?

─ Yo…no le dije que sabía que Ichimatsu estaba enamorado de ti. Tampoco se lo dije a él. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía porque no quería que se hicieran novios… eso iba a destruirme porque…llevo desde que era un idiota adolescente enamorado de ti…así que les jugué sucio…

Oso trata de zafarse el agarre, porque está a nada de llorar pero el ojiazul no se lo permite.

─ Nada de eso importa, era asunto de Ichimatsu descubrir lo que sentía y no era tu deber decirme sus sentimientos. Porque pese a que eres nuestro amigo, no te correspondía meterte en esos temas tan delicados. Aunque lo hubieras hecho por un motivo tan desesperado, no pasa nada. No estorbaste en ninguna de las dos citas, donde Ichi y yo dejamos claras las cosas. Eso demuestra, que pese a todo, siempre nos tuviste cierta consideración. No te culpes de nada. Yo no estoy enojado ni nada por el estilo.

─ ¿De verdad como puedes ser tan idiota?

─ Yo solo te amo a ti, y para mí el pasado no tiene importancia. De hecho, quería hablar de nuestro futuro.

─ ¿Nuestro futuro?

Ambos se miraron con un brillo en los ojos muy esperanzado.

─ Bueno estaba pensando que tu presencia en mi casa o en la mía en la tuya ya es constante y llevamos siendo pareja el suficiente tiempo como para dar un paso más en ella.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

─ Compre un departamento, me mudare ahí pronto. Pero es más grande que él mío, y bueno… Osomatsu ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

Ante esta pregunta alza una pequeña llave delante del atónito de rojo quien se aleja un paso para brincarle encima al de azul. En un abrazo demandante.

─ Claro que sí, dios esto es genial. Estoy tan feliz, te amo.

Karamatsu se acerca para mirarlo a los ojos.

─ Yo también te amo.

Con esto, intercambian un beso lleno todo lo que se aman, con todo su futuro por delante y el sabor de la felicidad escapándose por sus poros.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu se sienta en la cafetería con Jyushimatsu delante de él.

─ Entonces, ya sabias lo de Karamatsu comprando ese departamento para irse a vivir con Osomatsu ¿cierto?

El beisbolista asiente.

─ No me dijiste porque querías que no me arrepienta de nada y no tenga la duda de un "¿Qué hubiera pasado si?" Me animaste a declararme para que pueda cerrar ese capítulo como me paso contigo ¿cierto?

Un nuevo asentimiento del de amarillo.

─ Supongo que gracias, pese a todo lo que has tenido que aguantar todos estos años, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo.

─ Yo te quiero mucho, Ichimatsu-niisan.

─ Yo a ti, Jyushimatsu

─ ¿Qué pasara contigo ahora?

─ ¿Yo? Esperare a que tú finalmente te decidas a pedirle una cita a esa chica ¿Homura? E igualmente, esperare a que la vida decida que será de mí, es muy pronto para pensar en otra cosa.

─ Me alegra ver que has madurado…

─ Cállate.

Murmura avergonzado. Ichi está dolido pero esperemos que al final, a él la vida igual le ponga su propio golpe de suerte, tarde o temprano.

 **YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto durante todo el tiempo que duro, gracias por sus ánimos! Ojala sus apuestas hayan salido acertadas! jajaja. Estense atentos, bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review (respondo ahora los anteriores), y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!

LaV3nus6: Cierto me tarde y de todas maneras la historia no me quedo infinita jajaja como es mi costumbre, pobre Ichi pero ni modo, la vida sigue. Un saludote y felices fiestas.

TerriShang: Osomatsu se sentía un poco culpable, él es consciente de que si tuviera que repetirse la historia, él haría las cosas de la misma forma pero eso no quita que no sintiera feo por Kara e Ichi, a uno lo ama y al otro lo quiere mucho. Sin embargo en una pelea justa, al final ganó de todas formas, pobre Oso si sentía que Kara nunca podría olvidar a Ichimatsu y amarlo al 100, pero ya ves, jajaja me alegra saber que pudiste dormir jajaja un saludote y felices fiestas.

ExplosiveCoffee: jajajaja no sé dónde está el cloro, creo que lo use para trapear jajaja Yo te entiendo pero Ichimatsu tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió. Osomatsu llego para cubrir de amor a Kara, quien no dudo dos veces en corresponderle y ahora vivir felices juntos. Un saludote y felices fiestas.

SombraLN: jajajaja *this girl is on fireee* jajaja Pobre Ichimatsu igual pero lamento decirte que oficialmente he terminado esto jajaja aunque igual lo sentí algo rápido pues estoy acostumbrada a historias largotas, pero ya llego el final de esta. En fin, dejémoslos ser felices y la vida sigue, jajaja un saludote y felices fiestas.


End file.
